Fire Phoenix
by Tw1 Spark1e
Summary: Book 3 of the Smarty Heart series. Smarty has become Nasty Scar, an evil king to all of Equestria and banished Twilight to the sun. He must redeem himself from Maleficia's tricks in order to fight her and get the one he loves back to him. Twilight x OC near the end of the story.
1. Prologue

The winter snow fell slowly upon the town of Ponyville and it was a New Year's Eve. Everypony in town was a bustle and had gathered into the theater to see the latest film being shown. It happened to be the third act of the film because they had shown it on the previous two days. Today was going to be the last act and it would be awhile until they released it to the public of Equestria to see. But there was quite more when everypony got out of the mild snowfall and into the theater with their children.

In the distance, there were two alicorns walking together and holding hooves romantically. It was Princess Twilight Sparkle and her prince Smarty Heart. They were in a hurry to catch the third act of the film as they had tickets with them to sit with their friends and Princesses Celestia and Luna on the balcony at the movie theater to watch.

The snow felt plushy and wet underneath their soft hooves and the falling snowflakes were getting into their silky and gentle manes. The couple finally arrived at the theater and when they got under the building cover where it wasn't wet, they shook the water from the melted snowflakes off of their coats and manes, including tails. The purple alicorn finally smiled and stroked Twilight's wet, but still soft mane and held onto her soft hoof again, as he used his magic to open the doors into the movie theater.

The two trotted fast into the theater lobby and closed the door behind them to prevent snow from getting into the lobby. "Alright Twilight my love, we've arrived. Do you have the tickets?" Smarty said as he placed a wing around Twilight to keep her warm. "I do. Here they are." Twilight said as she ignited her horn and took out the tickets. They saw Discord standing there, he was a ticket vendor and he noticed the prince of Love and princess of Magic coming, so he got up off his stool he were sitting on and looked at the two.

"Good evening our friend Discord." Smarty said approaching Discord with the tickets that Twilight had given him. "We've got VIP tickets to see Fire Phoenix with the Elements of Harmony our friends, and the Princesses of Equestria. The movie hasn't started yet, have they?" The draconequus took the tickets in his eagle claw and checked them to make absolute sure that they weren't fake.

"Ahh, you two have just made it in time for the third act. And it's lucky that you got tickets because it's a sold out show." Discord said as he let the two alicorns pass. "Alright, the stairs to the VIP balcony is on the right side, straight down the right aisle."

"Thank you sir!" Twilight said with a smile before she and Smarty began galloping down the right aisle towards the stairs. "Yes. All the way down." Discord said as they galloped. They both felt the soft carpet underneath their hooves as they galloped to the stairs. The two stopped at the stairs and began climbing up to the door. It was a very short climb, but they managed to reach the door at the top.

Twilight reached for the handle, but Smarty stopped her and she turned to see him with a smile. "Are you ready?" Smarty asked with a flirting tone. Twilight nodded her head up and down with an "M-hmm" from her. Twilight finally opened the door and saw her friends and the rest of the princesses sitting in their seats and waiting for the film to begin.

The two alicorns moved across with them saying "Hello" to their friends and the Princesses quietly and in friendly, as they took their seats next between Princess Celestia and Applejack. Pinkie Pie was shaking in her seat and was really excited, but Rarity managed to quietly tell her to simmer down because the movie was about to begin.

The audience below became calm as the room grew dark and everypony saw the curtains rise open with the projection screen being lit up by the movie projector. The movie was about to begin.

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! I wouldn't be writing this if I did!_


	2. March of Maleficia

**A/N: Behold, the third and epic finale to the Smarty Heart series begins! It's also really early that I decided to upload this, but what the hey I'll do it! This one is sort of a mix between an opera, musical, hurt/comfort, angst, and action... so I apologize that this chapter is short, but the next one will be a bit longer than usual.**

**I am almost finished Summer School! Plus 8 days from now, I'll actually be seeing one of my favorite bands KISS! I'm really excited and can't wait to see them perform a few of my favorite songs... whether it's "Detroit Rock City", "Black Diamond", "God Of Thunder", "Shout It Out Loud" or "Rock n Roll All Night"! The song in this chapter is "March of Mephisto" by Kamelot, which I've reprised from the first book. Anyways, here is the first chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**ACT I**

* * *

"_Aspirat primo Fortuna labori_

_Me duce tutus eris"_

The tall purple alicorn stood among the balcony of Canterlot and looked out at the city below, it was Nasty Scar who had been standing there and he had a grin on his face as he watched his hellhounds working together with the hellhounds he conjured up from Tartarus. The hellhounds were barking at the snobbish ponies whenever they were giving those dogs the stink eye.

It had been a few months since he had transformed from Smarty Heart and banished Twilight, the elements, the princesses and the human leaders to the sun and moon… and even with him siding with Maleficia and the brainwashed Sara, he could still feel the emotions of Smarty within. But with the alliance with Maleficia, Nasty Scar managed to seize the throne of Canterlot as he sat in Princess Celestia's throne. Warp, who he met when Queen Chrysalis was coming for revenge, was now his personal slave to feed him his dinner and do whatever Nasty said.

But with the princesses banished, he was in control of having to raise the sun and moon as part of a responsibility as the king of Equestria. Well, it couldn't be just day or night forever, so he took it up. And if he didn't feel like it, he would use his magic to automatically let the sun and moon make its course across the sky from the day to night and the night to day. It would get his course of the day out of the way to make audiences with everypony.

But the audiences weren't of the only things that were on Nasty's things to do in the royalty suite, sometimes when he wanted to be alone to think about the troubles that were affecting him, such as the thoughts and memories of Smarty he had to remember that he loved Twilight. But other memories crossed of his previous enemies whether it was King Sombra or Queen Chrysalis. For the queen of the changelings, she hadn't been heard from since the previous attack. She might have finally figured that he was too powerful for her and fled back to the Changeling Badlands.

Maleficia took her seat as the advisor to King Nasty Scar since he had joined her side and forming an alliance with him and the dragons. She wasn't unsettling as before now that she had her dragons fly the skies above Equestria, keeping an eye out for any crime or rebellion that had begun hiding, but was soon to come out of their place. If there was sign of it, the dragons would swoop down and burn their flanks to ashes. These dragons were more vicious compared to the natural dragons living in Equestria.

After the dragons seized the city of Canterlot on the day of Twilight's banishment to the sun, the elements of harmony had been sealed inside the Canterlot Castle tower where Nasty Scar dwelled to watch the others. He still enjoyed to look at the planets and stars above through the telescope, even reading was still his normal hobby to pleasure. Most of the books were related to the history of Equestria and the many mysteries behind it.

The purple alicorn trotted from the balcony top and with the sound of soft carpet beneath Nasty's hooves, he makes his way to the spell-book lying on the table top and igniting his magic to slide it out. He scans through the book to look for spells he's never done before and doesn't notice or hear the sound of slimy hooves coming in. It was Warp, his Changeling friend and his best friend since he was Smarty Heart. But now because of his transformation to Nasty Scar, he's basically become a servant to the tall purple alicorn king.

"Your majesty…" Warp said, opening the door slightly. This caught Nasty Scar off-guard and he thought that it was an enemy, but gave a breath of relief when he saw that it was Warp. "Yes, Warp? Is there something you need to tell me?" Nasty Scar said, placing the book back down on the nightstand. Warp got nervous for intruding, and cleared his throat and said "Maleficia wishes to speak to you." Nasty Scar said "Well, I'll be coming then. Wouldn't want to take too long."

The purple alicorn made his way down the stairs and into the throne room where Maleficia stood by the throne of his and smiled upon seeing him. "Ahh, Nasty Scar. It has been quite a while since we have spoken together."

"It is great to see you too Maleficia. How do you dragons fare along with my subjects?" Nasty Scar said, with a smile. "They working out quite great, just a few disagreements from the ponies here in Canterlot, but they don't seem to bother the ponies in the other towns of Equestria. But for Ponyville, I've decided to leave it alone, seeing how peaceful that town can be." Maleficia said, her onyx wings closed as she approached Nasty Scar.

"I have a job for you to do, Nasty Scar. And it's quite serious and a test for you." Maleficia said as she conjuring up a glass goblet filled with some sort of red liquid dripping from the sides of the goblet. "I am giving you this task, even though a king would rather give the tasks himself. But look here… you've got all the gold, the glory and the honor thanks to me!"

Nasty Scar opened his wings and said "Yes, Maleficia. You gave it all to me and I'm all yours. Now what is the mission that you task of me to do? Ever since the banishment of the elements, princesses and human leaders… I've been waiting for something wonderful like this to come to me."

Maleficia smiled and leapt onto the fountain on display in the throne room and said "Well, my senses have discovered a power that could be of high use to you. There is a young Pegasus mare named Lightning Snap, and from what I know… she is known to have the power to be the truth for you. Your task is to seduce her and love her." While spirals were appearing in her eyes, possessing Nasty Scar from there.

Nasty Scar could feel the power within him as the light source of power from Maleficia got into him, and with a smile, he said "Of course Maleficia… I shall do the task to find the truth." And with that, the alicorn transformed into his dark, purple cloud form and flew off into the evening skies.

Maleficia just chuckled and looked out the window to Ponyville, seeing that it was a trick for him to fall under from the spell she bewitched him with. "What he doesn't realize is that I'll be using him." She said with a laugh. Finally, she sat on Nasty's throne and began to sing.

_You know just who I am_

_Don't be so distant_

_Cause when you're lost I am solely there_

_To share your grief_

_Wailing your sorrow is only my way to comfort you_

_Reminders of innocent youth_

_Waiting for morrow, you're lonely, I name your solitude_

_I speaketh the truth_

_Now tell me all about your pain_

_Down to the detail_

_Don't say it's love_

_Your fragile heart feeds my contempt_

_Wailing your sorrow is only my way to comfort you_

_Reminders of innocent youth_

_Waiting for morrow, you're lonely, I name your solitude_

_I speaketh the truth_

_Chase the heathen call_

_We belong, you and I_

_Unison in all you deny_

_Wailing your sorrow is only my way to comfort you_

_Reminders of innocent youth_

_Waiting for morrow, you're lonely, I name your solitude_

_I speaketh the truth_

_I am the thorn in your side that seeks accomplishment_

_Reminding the mortal of death_

_I am the spore of your pride, an angel heaven sent_

_The master of all_

_I am the urge of the flesh_

* * *

_I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Therefore if I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	3. When The Lights Are Down

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'm really excited for Friday, because I'll be seeing KISS perform! By the way, the song in this chapter is "When The Lights Are Down" by Kamelot. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The purple cloud flew swiftly in the skies, on its approach towards Ponyville, the peaceful village that hasn't caused anything wrong towards Maleficia and her dragons since the disband of the Black Night cult a few months back. With the Black Night cult destroyed, only the rebellion hidden from the eyes of Maleficia that witnessed madness were left to defend from her forces.

The villagers weren't the same since Pinkie Pie had been banished. Mr. and Mrs. Cake still ran the business of the Sugarcube Corner but were terrified that one day Maleficia would come to take them away to Pony Paradise. Sweet Apple Acres ran the same, but without Applejack to help buck down the apples, it was Big Macintosh that was mostly doing the work and Apple Bloom helped out with her big brother to get all the apples.

Rarity's Carousel Boutique remained the same. Nopony had entered the shop, but Sweetie Belle was mostly out of the Boutique to be with her friends, the ex-Cutie Mark Crusaders. They were usually going about around town or in the schoolyard, innocent and happy as ever. But they were unaware of Nasty Scar flying above them past the schoolyard as Cheerilee continued her teachings to the fillies and foals of Ponyville.

Trixie was in town yet again, and she wasn't as boastful as before. She was saddened by the news of when her friend Smarty had become the wicked stallion, and banished Twilight to the moon. She just wandered through town and was buying her food from the marketplace. From the brightened red tomatoes to the fresh-picked bread that were baked pretty well. She noticed the purple cloud floating to Ponyville in the sky and drop down near the unicorn.

Trixie trotted forward to the cloud and seeing the purple mist fade gently, she saw the tall purple alicorn come rising up off the ground. Everypony just shook, cowarding in fear at the wicked alicorn stallion. A couple were being forced to bow to the king of Equestria though, which put a delightful smile onto Nasty's face. Trixie thought for a moment and decided that she should act and convince her friend Smarty to stop acting this way. But a thought stops her and she is forced to look as the young gamboge pegasus called Scootaloo approaches the tall purple alicorn.

The king looked out to all his subjects and smiled, and used his magic to force one villager to bow to him. Then, the soft bumps came to his right back leg. Surprised, Nasty turned around and saw the young filly Scootaloo with a smile on her face. "What is it you want, young filly?" Nasty Scar asked, seeming to look quite annoyed. "It's me Smarty! Scootaloo!" The young gamboge pegasus shouted. Nasty tried not to give temper and said "Please don't call me Smarty. I am King Nasty Scar and the ruler of Equestria that you are talking to."

"Of course you're a king, but I think you're still Prince Smarty, the element of Love." Scootaloo said, keeping her brave smile. King Nasty was nervously laughing softly, embarrassed a little bit of what the filly was telling him. "Listen kiddo… I, King Nasty… have no time to deal with you and am a very busy king. Now I am looking for a pegasus mare named Lightning Snap. Could you possibly tell me where she is?" Scootaloo pointed to the Sugarcube Corner with her small hoof and said "She's right in there from last time I saw her."

Nasty placed his hoof onto the young filly's head and rubbed it gently. "Thank you kiddo." Said Nasty as he released his hoof from the pegasus' head and trotted towards the Sugarcube Corner.

The Sugarcube Corner looked very different from what it originally looked like before Nasty took over. The windows were much shabbier and the painting on the roof needed a lot of work. But other than that, the king paid no attention to the other detail of the shop and trotted straight inside.

* * *

Inside the shop, there were many ponies that were buying special treats and cupcakes among the Cakes who had to take care of a long line that were hungry in the autumn days. Pinkie Pie would usually be inside the shop, helping out the cakes, or sometimes babysitting the Cakes' children. But with her banishment to the moon with her friends, the Cakes had no choice but to take care of the shop themselves.

At one of the tables sat the young pegasus mare Lightning Snap. She was a lime coat colour with a dark lavender mane and tail. She was sitting at the table and awaiting Mr. Cake to come along and ask what she wanted to have and she would most likely ask for the thing that she liked to enjoy eating. And it most certainly wasn't muffins, like what Derpy was eating at the same table as Lightning.

She noticed a tall purple alicorn passing by the window near her, and watched as he made his way into the Sugarcube Corner. It was Nasty Scar and right now, she could be cowarding in fear. But she remained quite calm about the situation, and Derpy Hooves who was at the table had passed out from eating too many muffins.

Nasty trotted royally past the scared ponies that looked frightened and afraid to approach the king of Equestria himself, even after what he had done to Princess Celestia and the Elements of Harmony, along with the human leaders. "Thy fellow subjects, there is no need to be frightened by my sudden appearance that comes before you. So I command you to… sit… **UP!**" Nasty had released his Royal Canterlot Voice again for the humor to delight himself in seeing these frightened subjects of his.

Nasty's eyes took themselves off the frightened ponies and to Lightning Snap that sat there, knowing that she wasn't afraid of Nasty Scar like the other ponies in Ponyville. The tall purple alicorn king trotted to the lime pegasus and said "Are you Lightning Snap?"

The pegasus mare nodded and said "You've found the right pony. I knew somehow that you would be wanting to search for me." Nasty shoved the sleeping Derpy off the seat and watched as the gray pegasus shook her head and looked dizzy before going off to deliver more mail. Nasty Scar took a seat near the lime pegasus and said "Well, Maleficia has tasked me to search for you and meet you." The lime pegasus seemed to get a bit shy, and said "Maleficia did? Well… it is a bit of a surprise to see you… Nasty."

Nasty Scar let out a smile and developed swirls in his eyes to bewitch the young Pegasus. She was under the spell of Maleficia to fall in love with him. Finally, the young Pegasus mare opened her wing and put it around Nasty Scar and said "So… you have a place we can go to for dinner and to be in bed?" Nasty smiled and said "Why yes, come with me." With a smile, the lime pegasus got onto Nasty's back and hung onto him as he trotted to the old home to when he was Smarty before marrying Twilight.

"What will be for dinner, Lightning?" Nasty Scar asked with a smile on his face. Lighting just smiled and said "I'll be making Spaghetti with meatballs." That kind of meal definitely satisfied Nasty and continued to his old home that was still in use by him, even as Smarty.

_Rules without exceptions last eternally_

_Every move you make creates your destiny_

_I've come to soak my sorrow in halo black_

_As black as the seal on my soul_

_'cause When the lights are down_

_There's no more to say_

_Love is the real pain_

_An internal revolution in my minds_

_And when the lights are down_

_You're so far away_

_Tell me your real name_

_In the silence of the darkness we unite_

_Rules without exceptions last eternally_

_Every move you make creates your destiny_

_What can protect me from the past_

_And all the things that I have done_

_She told me and then she was gone_

_But when the lights are down_

_There's no more to say_

_Deep in the shadows_

_Where the last of my delusions made a stand_

_'cause When the lights are down_

_She'll take me away_

_Tell me her real name_

_And in death we'll live the love we never had_

_Oh come all ye faithful beneath the moon, beneath the moon_

_Into the void as one_

_Marching on_

_'cause When the lights are down_

_There's no more to say_

_Love is the real pain_

_An internal revolution in my minds_

_'cause When the lights are down_

_She'll take me away_

_Tell me her real name_

_And in death we'll live the love we never had_

* * *

Light. There was only light from where Twilight could be. She was on the sun and it seemed much warmer than she expected when she predicted that it would turn out hot and scorching, but thanks to Princess Celestia being in the same place as her, she was warm. She looked sadly at Equestria from afar and wondered what her prince was doing, even after Nasty Scar which he so transformed in.

Princess Celestia trotted up to Twilight from behind and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Does something trouble you Twilight? Is it your prince?" Twilight looked at her mentor and said "Yes. I'm really worried about him right now in Equestria and I wonder what he is up to." Princess Celestia smiled and said "Twilight, even when Smarty redeems himself from Nasty Scar, I'll forgive him and he'll still be the prince of love and your love."

Princess Celestia then said "I recently discovered that Maleficia had placed a spell of bewitchment into Smarty to seduce a young pegasus mare named Lightning Snap. He has succeeded, but I can only use this limited power to awaken him from that spell." Twilight turned to the princess of the sun and said "How can you do that?" Celestia said "I shall ignite my horn and use low-frequency powers to be able to slowly snap the cord of Maleficia from him as he sleeps as of right now."

"Then wake him up! I only love him and don't want to lose Smarty… I love him!" Twilight said, watching as Celestia gave a look of concern, and with a smile, the white alicorn said "Don't worry. I'll do that." And she closed her eyes to focus her magic on Nasty Scar from afar.

"Nasty Scar, you shall be put back to sleep very soon… and Smarty shall awaken once again to reunite his loving heart with Twilight's."

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Kamelot! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	4. The Haunting (Somewhere In Time)

**A/N: Another chapter uploaded! Also for those who haven't finished Romance of Unicorn Hearts and Burning of Alicorn Hearts, be sure to read it so you'll get what is happening and why Smarty had become Nasty Scar. My exam is tomorrow at summer school, so I wish myself good luck there!**

**Also, I had gone to see KISS and they had performed every song on their setlist very well done! I sang along to "Detroit Rock City", "Shout It Out Loud", "God of Thunder", yeah pretty much every song until my throat hurt from screaming! The song in this chapter is another by Kamelot called "The Haunting (Somewhere In Time)". But now to the story, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Darkness to a dim light is what Nasty Scar was seeing as he was opening his eyes in the soft, warm bed he was in. His vision started out blurry at first, but cleared up to see that he was in the bedroom of his own home which he still used sometimes for studying… but that was back when he was Smarty before he married Twilight.

Nasty looked about the bedroom, it was the same environment when Carnage was still around. Celestia knows Carnage could have gone, probably back to the dragon homeland. Nasty looked to the left side of the bed, there was somepony sleeping there… and she was next to him and it wasn't Twilight.

Nasty ignited his horn and slowly moved the blanket that covered the mare, to reveal that it was a female pegasus. And lying right next to him as well! The tall purple alicorn shivered as he slowly moved himself off of the bed. Who was this pegasus and why was she sleeping with him when his heart dearly belonged to Twilight?

The tall purple alicorn finally stumbled backwards and the impact knocked down a glass bottle, causing it to fall, but Nasty caught it just in time and placed it back onto the shelf where it was. But the impact he had made, had woken up the pegasus mare and she turned to face Nasty with a tired, worried face. "Nasty, are you alright?" The pegasus asked, slipping out of bed and trotting to him and check his head.

"I… I thought Twilight was with me. Wait… who are you?" Nasty Scar said, the feelings of Smarty within him were flowing back. He had no idea why he had slept with a pegasus, and he was trying to recollect his memories briefly right there.

"But… but Twilight was banished. And do you remember my name is Lightning Snap?" The mare said, opening her wings. Nasty did not know what to say at this point. He had just let out a sigh and approached the pegasus mare, placing his hoof on her shoulder.

"Lightning Snap, my love is devoted to Twilight. Maleficia must have cast a spell onto me that caused me to seduce you and invite you to my old home to do whatever happened that I have no memory of." Nasty said, remembering that Maleficia had inserted some powers into him to seduce Lightning Snap. But a mysterious force must have freed him from that possession.

"Well… I had created a pasta dinner for both of us." Lightning Snap said, feeling guilty about what had happened, but blushing in embarrassment because of what Maleficia had done to him. Nasty Scar was more surprised that Maleficia would do such a thing to him, turning him into what he was.

"I'm sorry, but because of Maleficia, she had forced us to be both seduced and it was my entire fault. She made your voice sound like you were Twilight to me and made me believe that you were her." Nasty said, clearing his throat after that moment of guilt.

"What are we going to do now, Nasty?" Lightning Snap said, looking at him with concern in her voice. Nasty placed a hoof onto his chin and began to think deeply. What could he do? Go to the old castle of the Royal Pony Sisters and find a cure there for him? Yes! There was an answer!

Nasty finally said "I could probably travel into the Everfree Forest and find a cure for me from being in this form that Maleficia unleashed within me. There has to be something of use at the Royal Pony Sisters' castle." And proceeded to get up off the floor and levitate two bags over to him, placing them onto him.

"What about me?" Lightning Snap said, approaching him after the alicorn placed his bags full of supplies onto him. Nasty turned to the young pegasus and said "Well sadly, I can only give you one advice at this point, Lightning Snap. Leave me for now and forever." And with that, Nasty began to sing.

_Maybe the sound of your voice_

_Made me believe that that you were her_

_Just like the river disturbs_

_My inner peace_

_Once I believed I could find_

_Just a trace of her beloved soul_

_Once I believed she was all_

_Then she smothered my beliefs_

_One cold winter's night_

_I may follow her voice to the river_

_Leave me for now and forever_

_Leave what you can_

_Somewhere in time I will find you and haunt you again_

_Like the wind sweeps the earth_

_Somewhere in time when no virtues are left to defend_

_You've fallen deep_

_I was a liar in every debate_

_I drew the forces that fueled your hate_

_When the cold in my heart leaves it comes to an end_

_Quietly now go to sleep_

_How could that first time recur_

_When memories linger on and on_

_What made me think you were her_

_Twilight is banished to all, banished to all_

_Nothing can bring her to life_

_Don't pretend that I've been loving you_

_Once I believed she was gone_

_I'm corrupted from within_

_Leave leave me for now and forever_

_Leave what you can_

_Somewhere in time I will find you and haunt you again_

_Like the wind sweeps the earth_

_Somewhere in time when no virtues are left to defend_

_You've fallen deep_

_I was a liar in every debate_

_I drew the forces that fueled your hate_

_When the cold in my heart leaves it comes to an end_

_Quietly now go to sleep_

_Follow me into the light_

_Dance on a lake of tears_

_I'll take you through_

_Or leave me tonight_

_I've gone too far to begin all anew_

_With someone like you_

_Somewhere in time I will find you and love you again_

_Like the wind sweeps the earth_

_Somewhere in time when no virtues are left to defend_

_You've fallen deep_

_I was a liar in every debate_

_I drew the forces that fueled your hate_

_When the cold in my heart leaves it comes to an end_

_Quietly I'll go to sleep_

Nasty finally proceeded to walk out of his home, leaving the young Lightning Snap sitting there and wondering what in tarnation just went on, but more likely to be asked is… what did she ever do to Nasty to do this to him?

Nasty trotted out of the home and with the few ponies in the streets, they were forced to bow before Nasty since he was king of Equestria. But with sadness and guilt in the eyes of the king, the ponies wondered what was going on.

"Smarty!"

Nasty Scar turned to the sound of that voice, and saw an azure unicorn standing there before him. It was his friend, Trixie. The azure unicorn came galloping up to him and stopped to take breaths. Did Trixie want to join him on heading into the Everfree Forest?

"Trixie? What… what are you doing?" Nasty said, looking at her as she took breathes from galloping to him. Trixie finally between breathes, said "If you're going into the Everfree Forest, then as your friend… I'm coming with you."

Nasty looked down at her and said "Trixie. I know that you care about my safety from the dangerous creatures that lay within the forest. But this is something that I need to do alone." The tall alicorn said, walking past her to head there. But Trixie stepped in front of him to stop.

"No. You're not going in there without me. I understand that you have feelings inside that might still be Smarty inside. I want to help!" Trixie said, concern in her voice. Nasty felt bad for his friend Trixie and placed his hoof around her.

"Trixie, I've seen your powers. You might not be strong enough to face the timberwolves and the other dangerous creatures that lie within the Everfree. I cannot risk losing another friend, just as I had banished Twilight in this form I want to cure." Nasty said, in a caring voice. Finally, without any expectations, the azure unicorn had thrown herself onto Nasty's legs, giving him a hug.

Nasty felt bad for Trixie at this point who had wanted to help him, and placed a hoof around her, sharing the friendly and gentle hug. "Remember that you are the Element of Love and that you can bring the love of Twilight back." Trixie said, softly.

"Alright Trixie, you can come with me. I sense that you'll be of some use to help me." Nasty said, putting a small smile onto Trixie's face. And with that, Nasty said "Come. Let us head into the Everfree, I sense that the cure is there."

The tall purple alicorn and the azure unicorn trotted off towards the Everfree Forest, where the castle of the Royal Pony Sisters would be. The very place where Twilight fought Nightmare Moon.

* * *

Maleficia sat upon the throne of Canterlot howling with laughter. "Ha! That puny alicorn king was used by me! I was going to trick him this whole time into seducing that Pegasus!" She said to Prometheus before howling with another laugh with the others. She hadn't had this much fun since she was first created by a mind-split from her banished sister Reina.

At the time, she was trapped inside the mind of Reina, just how Nasty Scar was trapped inside Smarty's mind. Princess Celestia noticed that there was something inside the mind of Reina and gently used her powers to take her out of Reina and thus, create her. But she has never forgotten when she had been banished to the dead by the princesses of the sun and moon. But she had them banished by the used Nasty Scar, so now she had the throne to herself.

The Crystal Empire was not of concern to Maleficia, and she knew that Princess Cadence there wouldn't bother with her as it was a separate kingdom compared to Canterlot in the frozen North. Maleficia decided to leave the empire alone, as if she shown hatred there… it would have brought back King Sombra and caused him to take the Empire once again.

"Well, Sweetest Maleficia. It seems that your plans are running along just fine. With King Nasty Scar tricked, he'll soon definitely be by your side." Prometheus said, the large Minotaur taking watch outside of the Canterlot Castle. Maleficia just chuckled and leaned back in her throne.

"Yes Prometheus. It is indeed a possible victory for me. But I shouldn't get my hopes up too high. The rebellion is still to be seeked down by Quetzalcoatl and he is searching the skies above and watching below for any action of a rebellion. But I shall not worry of that now… I wonder what King Nasty Scar is up to right now…"

* * *

_I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Kamelot! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	5. Monopoly On Truth

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! The songs in this chapter are "Monopoly On Truth" by Epica and "Soul Society" by Kamelot. Also, lots of foreshadowing in this chapter and references to a few of my favorite movies and shows in this. Enjoy the chapter! The next chapter will be uploaded in September, so please be patient as I might be away with my family at the time.**

* * *

_Nos docti, pensantes_

_Sed non semper veridici_

_At the zenith of wisdom_

_No defying myself_

_To the point of reaction_

_You propose and I dispose_

_I see what you mean_

_It's clear, what you say_

_The truth isn't just a derivative of your views_

_Truth is a fiction of your views_

_These are my thoughts_

_No discussion_

_My righteous plan_

_Just think it over now_

_Another point of view_

_It's time we realize our errs_

_Where is it leading to if nobody sees it_

_There's never an absolute_

_Nos docti, pensantes_

_Sed non semper veridici_

_I can be so enchanting_

_With words beset in gold_

_Your senseless demanding_

_You propose and I dispose_

_I see what you mean_

_It's clear, what you say_

_The truth isn't just a derivative of your views_

_This is the way_

_No discussion_

_In my life_

_Just think it over now_

_Another point of view_

_It's time we realize our errs_

_Where is it leading to if nobody sees it_

_There's never an absolute_

_You're in denial_

_Can we trust all the facts_

_And believe that the fancied wise are just and needed?_

_Do we want to rely on the views_

_Of the righteous ones who are succeeding?_

_You look all around and you see_

_All the things that are not meant to be_

_Then you know it's time to let them go_

_Your fury can no longer stand_

_This hauteur will come to an end_

_Looking for leftover friends is in vain_

_You'll be alone again_

_No more refusal_

_Face it , slow down_

_It is for renewal_

_And expect no miracles_

_Expect no miracle when you're in an endless fall_

_No regrets if you're leaving_

_You're a true deceiver_

_Accept the here and now_

_Or regret will end up_

_Mas of justice, shield of menacing strength_

_Will not bend, only break_

_Can't we respect, Can we neglect_

_No respecting so neglecting_

_Those who are suffering in need of help?_

_Those who suffer, needing our help_

_You are the one I wouldn't like to become_

_You are not the one I would like to become_

_Not at all in the end_

_Hear our calling_

_Carry me slowly_

_In the depths of your life_

_Fear the thunder_

_Free me from barren fields_

_And grey thunder lies_

_Semblance falling_

_Under the grand façade_

_The truth loves to hide_

_Can we trust all the facts_

_And believe that the fancied wise are just and needed?_

_Do we want to rely on the views_

_Of the righteous ones who are succeeding?_

_You look all around and you see_

_All the things that are not meant to be_

_Then you know it's time to let them go_

_To let them go_

_Nos docti_

_Sed plus scimus_

_Non sperentes_

_Quod dicunt Alii_

* * *

The Everfree Forest was as dark as the night itself, especially since it had grown into the evening from the sunset fading in the western horizon when the stars would come in. The tall purple alicorn and his azure coated friend Trixie were about to venture down the path to where his love and her friends had fought Nightmare Moon. It would be the very location of the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters.

"Are you sure that you will find the truth behind your other form Smarty?" Trixie asked as she stood there, gazing in bravery at the dark forest.

The tall purple alicorn Nasty Scar looked to the castle from afar as he could see with his own eyes. Trixie was right; he could probably find truth inside the castle, because it had become a highlight in part of Equestria's history. "Yes Trixie. There might be truth for me inside the walls of the castle and could most likely transform me back to Smarty permanently, sealing Nasty off from the soul of myself. Then I'll find a way to bring Twilight back home."

"Well then what are we waiting for? If you want to get out of that cursed form, I suggest that we start moving immediately as whatever is in that castle can save you." Trixie said, trotting past Nasty and into the Everfree Forest.

Nasty sighed and looked at the moon, where the princess of the night, the 2nd human leader and his other friends lay. Without the tyrant feelings of Nasty Scar, he felt so much regret for sending his friends to the moon. A shadow had formed onto the moon and it was Princess Luna herself, staring down at Nasty Scar.

"Smarty… why did you leave us and your love Twilight? You had forgotten us…" Luna said, her shadow seen on the moon. Nasty was surprised by this appearance so sudden and just said "I… I didn't leave. I had… become Nasty Scar." With his ears perking down, sadly.

"You have forgotten who you are in your true self and fell to one of Maleficia's deceiving tricks and have forgotten your love to Twilight and your friendship to us all… Look inside yourself Prince Smarty… you are more than what you have become. You can find the words of truth to bring you back to your form. You must return to us." Princess Luna said, the voice echoing in Nasty's mind.

"But… but how can I go back? I'm not what I used to be anymore. I had lost everything, including the one I loved." Nasty lowered and hung his head, sadly.

There was a moment of silence between the two and finally Princess Luna calmly said "Smarty… remember who you are. You are the element of love and a hero to Equestria when you defeated Black Darkness and reverted him when you fought him again. I can bring you hope that you can face against the sadness that comes to you. Remember who you really are." And disappeared from the sight of the large moon.

Nasty looked up from his sadness, Luna was right. He had to get out of the other form he had been placed in, and there were words inside the castle hall where the old word of prophecies could be seen. Now with his courage once again as the element of love, Nasty had turned to the Everfree Forest and galloped off to join his friend Trixie in the short journey to bring his true self back.

"Well, this is it. The journey begins for me. I can only sense that there will somehow be bad news later on even after I return back to normal as Smarty. It could possibly be of a death too early that burdens onto a friend of mine. But I must carry on if I must revert myself back." Smarty thought, his trotting hooves heard on the soft grass below.

* * *

A fish could be seen in the river of the Canterlot Castle gardens swimming back and forth among the stream that would lead to the small pond. The fish was that of a salmon and was the colour grey that it had been born with. The salmon was making its jump into the pond from the small rocks, but a now-reddish human hand had caught the fish from the tail.

It was Maleficia herself and how she became red is because since she took Nasty's throne, she had been becoming much more of a tyrant than ever. Her onyx wings were starting to form into something else as well, with scars among the scaled wings of the dragon. She was starting to look more like a corrupted version of a demon from Tartarus.

She carefully looked at the salmon as if wanting to interrogate it. And with a deepening snicker, she said "Life's not fair, is it little salmon? You see that I… will rule Equestria soon. And you… you shall never see the light of day again. Adieu." Before opening her mouth to take a bite of the raw and still alive salmon. The fish was about to meet its doom.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" A voice said from behind, which caused Maleficia to act surprised and lose the fish where it safely went into the pond. Maleficia turned around and saw Spike chained up right there. Maleficia did not even catch him waking up and she said "Oh look Spike… you've made me lose my lunch."

"Well, I'll continue to interrupt your lunch until you bring Smarty back to us and bring the princesses, my friends and Twilight home." Spike said, crossing his dragon arms and not looking at Maleficia. She bore a serious look and said "Well guess what little dragon… your princesses won't be coming back and Smarty had already become my tool to be tricked." Even stroking Spike's chin in the process.

"Twilight, Smarty and the rest will be back soon and when they do come back, they're going to make you regret coming back here! I ought to burn your butt for having him as your tool and using him to banish my Rarity!" Spike said, with anger in his tone of voice. Pretending to cower in fear, Maleficia backed up one step and said "Ohhhhhh… I quiver… with fear!" and then turning the chains to tighten Spike's mouth shut with tape.

"Poor little Spike, you've lost all your friends and you are a slave to me as well as a few of the others who dared defy King Nasty Scar. I'll always win, no matter what. Face it… you're mine. Prometheus! Take Spike here, to the dungeon!" Maleficia ordered, going from sounding nice to sounding more sadistic.

Spike opened his eyes upon seeing the tall minotaur Prometheus approaching him slowly with a cruel smile upon the minotaur's face. "Wait… we can talk about this right?" Spike asked, looking innocent. But the answer was him getting knocked out unconscious by a hit in the head.

* * *

The tall purple alicorn Nasty Scar and his friend Trixie had journeyed across the Everfree Forest and gone through the areas where Twilight and the others had gone through. Whether it was the cliffs were Twilight nearly feel but was saved by her friends, the battle ground of the manticore where Fluttershy tamed it, a bunch of spooky trees and that of a river where a serpent named "Steven Magnet" was. The serpent happily helped out Nasty Scar and Trixie in pointing out the right direction to the castle.

The two finally saw the castle across the cliff where the bridge had been connected by Rainbow Dash in the past, which had displayed her loyalty. The two trotted along the bridge and off, approaching the castle. With Nasty, he wondered what message would be in store for him among the castle walls as he used his magic to open the doors and enter into the dusty castle.

"Well… here we are." Trixie said, as she looked into the castle where the original round sphere statues of the elements used to be. Along that main hall, there could various ancient writings and pictures of alicorn history from the past to the present. But there were ones of the future that had not been written yet. Nasty trotted among the images, seeing the original transformation of Nightmare Moon carved onto the walls when Princess Celestia fought her and banished her to the moon for 1000 years… just like with his friends, and the princesses. Poor Luna had to suffer being on the moon yet again. And it was his entire fault.

There were many transcriptions of previous events that happened earlier in Equestria's history. Even during that one adventure he had gone once with a couple of unicorns to help win back their hometown of Hoofigan from a vicious dragon named Skydra that had captured it by himself, leaving those unicorns defenseless. The events of Nightmare Moon, Discord and the Changelings' attack on Shining Armor and Princess Cadence happened in that time when on that adventure. But it was on his way to reside in Ponyville when the Changelings attacked Canterlot the first time. But his story of his past in his adventure to win back Hoofigan would be told in another time.

"Hey Nasty! Look at this! There's something about this writing, it's written in the ancient alicorn language, but I cannot read it. I know for a fact that since you are an alicorn, you can read it." Trixie called, pointing to the carved writing on the wall.

Nasty trotted over to the writing and observingly looked over the message that had been displaying carefully, not wearing out over the years. After looking, he deciphered "For the heart of the true alicorn warrior and hero, whether you are a chosen prince or princess. You are forgiven by the will of the original alicorn and her helpers." Nasty turned to Trixie and said "Well, it seems like this deciphering could be eas-" He was interrupted when his eyes started to glow white and he was lifted off into the air of the castle.

Trixie just stood by and watched in awe as white light surrounded the tall dark purple alicorn, regaining back his light colors and back to the normal size of what he was before Maleficia forced him to become Nasty Scar. He was Prince Smarty once again. The white light had taken away all the evils of Nasty Scar within the purple alicorn and faded off with them, casting the evils out. Trixie galloped over to the purple alicorn who landed softly onto the hard tiles and he opened his eyes, revealing his brown eyes once again. The eyes were no longer similar to Nightmare Moon's. Smarty was back from his possession by his alternate form.

"Smarty! You're back… are you okay?" Trixie said with worry in the tone of her voice as he lent a hoof to his friend and helped Smarty up off the ground. Smarty just smiled and said "I thought that I could never get out of Nasty Scar and be free again… I have never been so wrong." And with that, the purple alicorn pulled his friend Trixie into a warm, friendly hug.

After a couple of seconds, Smarty and Trixie let go of the friendly hug and looked at each other. Trixie finally said "Now that you're back, we've got to find out how to get your princess Twilight back, along with your other friends… And the princesses and human leaders no less as they are, Smarty what are you seeing?"

Smarty observed the ancient carved text amongst the wall below a picture of Pony Paradise where Princess Celestia and Luna could be seen standing there. The text below said "Ponies of good hearts that have done a well-earned life or completed an objective of heroic matters can enter Pony Paradise. But those that have done bad deeds are sent into the Underworld or Tartarus as the other ponies call it, where Hades lives. But there is a way to cure and wipe clean the bad deeds… love."

Smarty lowered his head in shame and regret, because he had sent Twilight, his sweetheart to the sun with Princess Celestia, Star Shine and Reina… he cannot go to Pony Paradise. Trixie approached him quietly and raised a hoof, to which Smarty turned to her with a sad look in his eyes. Finally, he looked to the slow moon fading to the west horizon and began to sing.

_If my soul could revive_

_From my carnal remains_

_What does it matter to me_

_If it all fades to black_

_If I'm born once again_

_Then nopony really is free_

_How could I be condemned_

_For the things that I've done_

_If my intentions were good_

_I guess I'll never know_

_Some things under the sun_

_Can never be understood_

_How can we believe in heaven_

_Pony reason counters all_

_Ideas of a soul society_

_My life is just a fragment_

_Of the universe and all_

_There must be more than I can see_

_In the dark we're the same_

_In the concept of time_

_We're like a grain of sand_

_And we strive for the flame_

_As if death was our aim_

_Cause we cannot understand_

_How I wish there was a heaven_

_All for one and one for all_

_A flawless soul society_

_Our lives are just a fragment_

_Of the universe and all_

_There may be more than we can see_

_How could I be condemned_

_For the things that I've done_

_If my intentions were good_

_I guess I'll never know_

_Some things under the sun_

_Can never be understood_

_How can we believe in heaven_

_Pony reason counters all_

_Ideas of a soul society_

_My life is just a fragment_

_Of the universe and all_

_There may be more than we can see_

* * *

**END OF ACT I**

* * *

_With Smarty reverted back from Nasty... will he be forgiven of his dark deeds as Nasty Scar? Is he depressed? Tune in next time to find out in the chapter "Abandoned"!_

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kamelot or Epica! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	6. Abandoned

**A/N: I'm back and here is the next chapter! I also have to make an announcement that within 2014, 2015 and 2016... I shall be creating a prequel trilogy to the Smarty Heart series before Smarty met Twilight called "The Alicorn". There is a mention of the prequel in the previous chapter, but I'll explain it here. It's about Smarty who has to journey to a town outside of Equestria called Hoofigan where an evil dragon named Skydra lives and has to defeat him and return back to his new home in Ponyville at the end. And yes, I'll have to find some OCs as the prequel trilogy is sorta similar to the Hobbit, but switched around.**

**But anyhoo, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**ACT II**

* * *

Smarty kept his head lowered with his own eyes focused on the stone ground below his hooves, just softly kicking at it with a sad look upon his face. His friend Trixie just stood there feeling really bad for Smarty and what he went through as Nasty Scar. But with his recent reading that because of his terrible deeds, he can never go to Pony Paradise to join Twilight when he is destroyed by a possible evil force that would slay him.

"Smarty… don't feel down. I'm sure that there can be some way that we can have you forgiven off the deeds you committed." Trixie said, approaching the purple alicorn and placing a hoof on his shoulder.

Smarty looked at Trixie and softly said "There's nothing that can change that… as soon as Death has his grip on me, I'll be taken to Tartarus with the others…. Where Hades lives with Cerberus."

"Don't talk like that Smarty! Everything's going to be alright. You have your friends by your side and with the news to come that you are coming back to Ponyville, everypony there will be happy to see you. I'm also sure that Princess Celestia can forgive you for what you've done." Trixie said, giving her friend a hug to comfort him, but not a romantic one because she knew that his heart was for Twilight's.

Smarty turned his head back to the broken outside window and saw the sparkling stars shine in the midnight sky, among the setting moon in the distance. He let go of the friendly hug from Trixie and trotted over to the open window that were of a balcony. His hooves heard trotting alongside of the balcony as he approached the balcony and took a look up in the sky at the moon where Princess Luna, Rita and his friends the Elements could be.

Trixie stood there, worried about Smarty as she kept a distance to keep an eye on Smarty who seemed to look rather lonely without Twilight. Since Twilight was banished to the sun with Reina and Princess Celestia, Trixie had begun to carefully keep an eye on Smarty even in the alternate Nasty Scar form he was in before the power of the alicorns had it removed from him which was a sigh of relief to both her and the civilians of Ponyville. The rebellion against Maleficia could begin very soon.

Smarty sighed sadly and a tear had swelled down from his right eye and to the stone bricked tiles below, getting one part of that tile wet. Finally, he got up and looked towards the Everfree Forest and to Ponyville through it. He began trotting slowly and began to sing.

_Once my life was plain and clear  
I recall  
Once my ignorance was bliss  
Nightfall came  
Like a serpent's kiss  
To my troubled mind_

_Why oh why Celestia  
Have you abandoned me  
In my sobriety  
Behind the old facade  
I'm your bewildered child  
So take me cross the river wide_

_Binding promises were made_  
_On my soul_  
_Grand delusions lead astray_  
_Ice-cold wings swept my heart away_  
_Bring me back to you_

_Why oh why Celestia  
Have you abandoned me  
In my sobriety  
Behind the old facade  
I'm your bewildered child  
So take me cross the river wide_

_I remember a song  
Like in a dream  
Where September was long  
And winter unreal_

_Why oh why Celestia  
Have you abandoned me  
In my sobriety  
Behind the old facade  
I'm your bewildered child  
So take me cross the river wide_

Smarty just looked down onto the ground, feeling really remorseful and in grief, Smarty just let the tears flow from his eyes and onto the ground while everything was silent and Trixie was far behind him, watching what he was doing.

"Smarty… Look at me…"

The voice had gotten the purple alicorn's attention and Smarty moved his head up and took a look to see that it was his ancestor Sapphire Heart, the very spirit of her. "Smarty, you were placed into Equestria for a specific reason and neither we nor Princess Celestia have abandoned you. You have your mother's snout which is why you are different among the other ponies. A few would confuse you as a mare, but you are stallion within and born this way as the Element of Love."

Smarty looked down and said "But how though my ancestor, with me feeling so much remorse over what I had done and me accidently siding with Maleficia. How can I take it all back?" before finally look right back up at his ancestor.

Sapphire smiled and her ghostly hoof moved and was placed onto Smarty's shoulder. She calmly said "I assure you that you can take it all back really soon. I can feel it. The first alicorn won't even send you to Tartarus as she knows your true destiny as both a prince and an element. Twilight needs you, you can get her back. But you must find the key to unlock her out of the prison she is in."

Smarty looked up to tell Sapphire something about that, but by the time he had opened his own eyes to look at her, she had already disappeared.

The town of Ponyville was shining brightly in the distance as dawn was peaking over the east horizon… wait. The town of Ponyville! Smarty had an idea right there, he could head to the town of Ponyville and apologize to all his other friends that lived in the village. Sure he was still feeling remorseful, but he trotted off towards the village to confess of his actions.

* * *

Maleficia sat upon the throne of Canterlot while watching the sunrise peak over the eastern horizon. On her side, the possessed Sara who was still working for her stood by her as the dragons flew from the Rocky Canyons to rid of any Diamond Dogs that were inside the caves there.

"Ah, it is quite another beautiful morning, isn't it Sara?" Maleficia said with her hands together and watching more dragons fly to and from the Rocky Canyons. Sara just nodded and continued to watch with her evil sister of what was happening. "With Nasty tricked, I can unleash my ultimate plan I've secretly been trying to do all along. I don't want to rule Equestria… I want… to destroy it!"

"Sweetest Maleficia!"

Maleficia turned to see who was calling her voice. Long and behold, it was the minotaur Prometheus standing there with a few hellhounds. He seemed to have a scroll in his claws. This must have been the news of where the rebellion against her could be hiding.

"Ah, Prometheus. It is good to see you yet again. And I can see that you have brought more news for me yet again, bring it here." Maleficia said, as the loud hooves of the minotaur could be heard coming over to her. He reached out his claw and held her the scroll.

Malefica took the scroll in her hands and began to read the news of what was happening. It appears that the rebellion had teamed together with the humans in an unknown location to get ready for battle with her dragon minions and the others from Tartarus.

"The rebellion will not stand a chance against me or my dragons. Their magic is nothing compared to what I can do! I have real dangerous magic, and they… have nothing like mine!" Maleficia said, burning the scroll as she was finished reading the news that it had brought.

Prometheus said "Alright Maleficia, I shall head straight to the armies of dragons and start to begin training them more." And walked off, leaving both Maleficia and the possessed Sara there.

Maleficia just smiled and looked down towards the town of Ponyville below as the sun rose up in an orange colored sky. "Very soon, Sara. Very soon I shall kill Smarty when he has discovered that there is nothing he can do to save himself from what he has done. He'll be in Tartarus and me? I shall kill Twilight when she returns to Equestria after a thousand years. Along with my two sisters Reina and Rita who were only serving as traitors to me. Equestria… shall fall."

* * *

_I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Kamelot! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	7. This Pain

**A/N: Sorry that this one was a bit rushed, but I had to get ready for a birthday party.**

* * *

The town of Ponyville was bustling again with ponies of every age as they were going along and talking about their day, even if the fearful Maleficia now ruled Equestria. The moment that the presence of King Nasty Scar was gone, they would go back to being peaceful once again without a single fright in the town.

Sweet Apple Acres' business was just average since Applejack had been banished to the moon with every other one of the elements, except for Twilight had been banished to the sun when King Nasty Scar was in form. Big Macintosh worked in bucking down the apples from the trees by himself. It was not easy as there were rows of apple trees in the orchard. Apple Bloom would help all she could with her big brother.

The purple alicorn trotted towards the peaceful town with a saddened look upon his face. The sun was rising as the usual sunrise over the east horizon. Celestia's sun was shining down onto the morning in Ponyville where he lived. The surprised looks on the ponies as they saw the young alicorn prince come trotting into town, had then turned into smiles and started to approach him.

"Prince Smarty."

Smarty's head rose at that point and saw the tall draconequus standing there amongst him. It was his friend Discord. He had a smile on his face as he brought his friend forward into a comforting, friendly hug. Smarty couldn't let out any more tears, he had already cried enough, but his eyes were a bit red from that crying the night before.

"Discord… Nasty Scar… It was me. I was the one who acted so cruel and ended up banishing the princesses, human leaders, elements… and my own love…" Smarty said, looking up at his friend who used to be evil, but was now reformed to the good side.

"Smarty, I forgive you of your mistake." A voice said from behind, revealing it to be Lyra Heartstrings, Octavia then came forward and said "Friends always forgive each other in the end, you can have music lessons with me, anyday." Bon Bon stood there with Lyra and said "Gee Smarty, you went insane as Nasty Scar, but I'm glad you're back to normal."

Smarty let out a small smile and looked at all of his Ponyville friends and said "Thank you everypony for cheering me up. I know I can't be this depressed forever and I have to step up and get my strength back in order to truly face Maleficia and get back everything, as I the Prince and Element of Love."

Everypony in Ponyville began to cheer and chant Smarty's name as he turned and looked at Discord. "Discord, I know that because I've been deceived of my own strength and power by Maleficia's tricks, I have to regain my own back. But how can I train to defeat her, she's got more power… even the throne to Equestria!"

Discord placed his lion paw on his chin and thought for a moment, there was a zebra that wasn't Zecora that had recently moved into the town of Ponyville. What was his name again? Master… Sharp Sword? Yes! That's the name! "There's a zebra that moved into town named Master Sharp Sword and I think he has some knowledge on how to get your strength back."

Smarty smiled and said "Thanks Discord, you're the best!" And gave his friend another hug. After the hug, Smarty then trotted off towards the home of Master Sharp Sword. If the zebra couldn't do anything to help him get his strength and power back, how could he defeat Maleficia?

* * *

Maleficia, Sara and Prometheus sat at a round table with a set of cards that were playing along with to a game of Blackjack. In the corner of the room was the chained-up changeling Warp who was watching them play and being forced to keep quiet at all times as ordered by Maleficia.

Prometheus looked up at Maleficia who kept her poker face together and she was trying not to smile. The minotaur finally placed down his cards and said "So Maleficia… what do you hate about that alicorn prince Smarty Heart?"

The evil human placed down her cards onto the table, pretty much winning a game of blackjack and getting more bits. She finally said "Well, I hate Smarty for the fact that he and that "Princess" Twilight are both in love and that he interfered with my plans to destroy Equestria, but when he became Nasty Scar… oh I changed my mind and he helped me enslave Equestria after banishing the elements and princesses. Plus my other two sisters, with the exception of Sara who I can use at will. As for Rose, her ashes are in that jar." And pointed to the jar filled with Rose's ashes where she is, but also fearing they would bring her back to life.

"So why are all three of you just sitting around and just laughing away when we could all be planning to kill Smarty, because he is back from being Nasty Scar." Quetzalcoatl said, coming towards the three who work playing their game. "I know a couple of others who could help us kill that little alicorn, and they could be useful." Quetzalcoatl then showed a picture of both a griffon and a pegasus. It was Gilda and Lightning Dust.

Maleficia chuckled and said "Well then, go on ahead and I'll teleport you there. As of right now." And with that, she opened her onyx wings and threw a blast of energy at Quetzalcoatl and Prometheus, sending them into the Griffon Kingdom where both of them could be living.

Prometheus looked out at the city of the griffons in the daylight, the griffins were flying through the city and there were the occasional arguments between others that had come to visit the city of such a magnificent creature. The minotaur took out a map to locate where both the pegasus and griffon could be. The colour of the pegasus could be seen in the distance with Lightning Dust talking to Gilda at a nearby fruit shop.

"There's both of them, let's convince both of them to join us." Quetzalcoatl said, with him and Prometheus approaching the two's conversation.

Gilda leaned forward on the counter, carrying a bag of apples and mangos, just about ready to pay for them with bits. "…And that's why I have to help those three fools with their Ponybox 360's. It's theirs and not mine." And she spread out her wings and placed the bits onto the counter as the griffin shop employee took them.

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine what that job must be like in this dump of a city. I got thrown out of the Wonderbolt Academy for almost killing a few ponies and that pegasus Rainbow Dash humiliated me. Good thing that she's banished to the moon!" Lightning Dust said, laughing with Gilda as they turned to leave the store, but saw a minotaur and a lizard with wings standing before them.

"Can- can we help you both?" Gilda asked, not even caring if both Prometheus and Quetzalcoatl were different among the griffon and pony.

"I know you've been put down and pushed aside, but Maleficia from Canterlot wants you to join her in destroying the alicorn prince, Smarty!" Prometheus said, letting out his claws for a hoofbump. Quetzalcoatl then said "You are both invited."

Gilda had a smile on her face and said "Well yes, we've heard about our enemy Rainbow Dash siding with him as she is also the element of loyalty. But I think we both know somepony else who would also want their sweet revenge upon Smarty once again." Lightning Dust smiled and opened her wings, saying "We'll both be joining you, and I'm sure who also wants revenge will be joining to."

Prometheus smiled, and both him, Quetzalcoatl, Lightning and Gilda flew into the skies once again and approached a stretch of desert-swamps known as the Equestrian Badlands where everypony was forbidden to go to. Finally, they came across a large hole that had slime all around and from the ground as if somepony was dragged in.

"This is where she lives and suffers without revenge on the ones she hates." Gilda said, pointing out the large hole in the ground, Prometheus then looked from over Quetzalcoatl and took a look into the hole, as there was a light inside emitting green.

"Sister! Look at you and your fellow creatures inside of your squalid prison grounds… WHO HAD BANISHED YOU HERE FROM EQUESTRIA?!" Prometheus shouted into the hole, where was silence at first.

"It was the princess of magic Twilight and her foolish prince Smarty who had placed us into this land. First me and my husband King Metamorphosis tried to ruin their wedding to take over Equestria, then we tried to have our revenge but they destroyed us, then after our revival we tried to kidnap their children! And I want revenge on Twilight's prince Smarty. We'll all make him suffer." The very voice of Queen Chrysalis shouted from underneath the hole.

"He sucks!" Both King Necromorph and Queen Venom shouted after Necromorph's sister Chrysalis had finished talking.

"And now that we set you free, what will be the first thing that you're going to do?!" Prometheus said with a laugh as he used his power to enlighten the Changeling hive from underneath. Both the two queens and king came out of the hole and Queen Chrysalis said "First, we're going to take a nice bath in love. But first, revive my king… King Metamorphosis."

Prometheus smiled and used his claws and brought King Metamorphosis back from being ashes. The tall and bulky changeling king stretched and let out a moan, saying "Well, it is about time somepony brought me back!"

Queen Chrysalis then looked at her husband and said "We'll be teaming up with Maleficia and her workers to have our revenge on Smarty! Let's destroy him!"

Lightning Dust just smiled and said "Good answer."

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	8. The Edge of Paradise

**A/N: August 31st is my birthday, happy birthday to me. I apologize if this chapter is short, but I'll try to make the next one longer.**

* * *

The purple alicorn trotted towards the home of Master Sharp Sword which to whom resides in Ponyville near the Sugarcube Corner. The house seemed rather lit during the day and the candles were lit by the window side of the zebra's home. Awaiting what could be inside; Smarty just trotted forward and knocked on the door with his hoof, creating the sound of wood as he knocked.

"In a moment!" A voice said from the inside that sounded just like a Zebra. The alicorn waited patiently outside as the sounds of crashing and trotting were heard outside. Finally, the door creaked open and a hooded zebra stood by the door and said "Come in Prince. Master Sharp Sword awaits you."

Smarty trotted into the home and looked at all the samurai swords hanging on the wall and the small water pool for the unicorn trainee. Smarty turned around to face the hooded zebra when it was taking off its hood and the zebra pounced onto him, pinning him down to the ground from moving. "Hey, wha- what are you doing?"

The zebra looked at him and said "I am examining you as you have been through a lot of trouble and you are missing your true strength in order to fight the enemy that took your strength to become one of them. But it was in a moment of weakness, so you soon realized the mistake and came to your senses to release the evil from you and the good back into you." Smarty seemed really surprised by this, and had a look of wondering who the zebra was.

"Who- What is your name?" Smarty asked, getting unpinned from the ground and getting up to face the zebra. The zebra bowed its head and said "Master Sharp Sword, Element of Love." The purple alicorn took the hoof of the zebra and gave it a shake. "Well, don't pounce-attack me like that. I could have confused you for an enemy trying to assassinate me."

Sharp Sword chuckled and said "Well Prince, I was just making sure. Anyways, I would help you regain a part of your strength. The key to that though is focus. Don't think about the future of what your enemy plans to do as it will only distract you from that of which you most need. Without strength, you can falter to your enemies and possibly be killed, allowing her that dwells in Canterlot to win."

"Aren't I an alicorn though? I'm supposed to be powerful as Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight." Smarty said, placing a hoof beneath as if thinking, with an eyebrow furrowed.

Sharp Sword said "Yes, an alicorn prince like you would be as powerful as the princesses of the sun and moon. But the temptation to join the evil one's rank has drained it from you and you must get it back. But I can teach you spiritually to get your strength returned."

"When do we get started then?" Smarty asked, approaching the zebra. But the word Patience was told to him by the zebra who seemed different than Zecora. Sharp Sword continued to give him a firm look to keep him in focus as he knew that the training would begin really soon, minus that he said for Smarty to be patient.

* * *

Maleficia sat upon the throne of Equestria, taking a drink out of the immortalities of Rose, Rita and Sara she stole from them when the Black Night cult was still around. She was only one drink of immortality left from becoming her dream as ruler of Equestria to which she claimed to be the true ruler.

The sound of Prometheus' footsteps were heard approaching the castle throne room and Maleficia gulped down the last bit of Rose's immortality before throwing the glass to the wall, breaking the glass goblet. The Minotaur came riding in with Gilda, Lightning Dust, Queen Chrysalis, King Metamorphosis, Queen Venom and King Necromorph with the changeling armies.

Maleficia smiled and looked to Chrysalis, rising up from her throne. She approached the queen and said "So you, your king, your brother and his love will have your revenge on that alicorn prince Smarty?" with a furrowed look in her eyes as her smile was kept.

"I don't want to have revenge on that prince… I want to see him dead! Once he is dead, we'll have our revenge on Twilight when her exile to the sun is done and we'll get what we desire." Queen Chrysalis said, stomping her hoof in anger onto the tile and causing a crack to appear.

Maleficia laughed with a wicked smile and said "Then you and me are going to get along just fine, Queenie. But from what Prometheus had gathered from this team, we'll definitely succeed in taking down the prince!"

Lightning Dust said "Yeah, that prince is Rainbow Dash's best friend and I've wanted my revenge on Rainbow Dash really badly. She will be devastated when her friend's flank is kicked by me and Gilda." Gilda smiled and said "She was a real dweeb for butting me out, but it's mostly Pinkie Pie that I want my revenge on for ruining me and Rainbow's friendship."

King Metamorphosis said "Well, Pinkie Pie and the rest are sent to the moon. It's too bad Twilight was sent to the sun, I would have used her soft coat as a rug for our palace in the Badlands." Gilda said "Ha! I'd like to have Rainbow's head placed onto my wall and used for display."

"It's too bad Trixie couldn't join us after the golden guitar incident. She really could have been a big help, but instead she decided to go all friendly towards the two. She doesn't have to do anything in what we are going to do to Smarty." Prometheus said, crossing his arms.

"And what are we going to do about Smarty, Prometheus?" Maleficia said, as she approached and looked with curiosity at the minotaur from Tartarus.

"WE'RE GOING TO KILL SMARTY AND RULE EQUESTRIA!" Prometheus shouted, using a bit of the Royal Canterlot Voice so that Twilight could hear up on the sun with Celestia and Reina.

* * *

It was night-time in the town of Ponyville and it had been a long day training with Master Sharp Sword spiritually on regaining his strength and a bit of his power. He was resting in his bed in the Golden Oaks library where he and Twilight were living with his children, but who knows what happened to the two of them since he became Nasty Scar. Did they run off to hide with Apple Bloom and the rest of the Ex-Crusaders?

Smarty was experiencing a dream in which he was trotting through a dark castle and the sky was red with fire surrounding it. Trotting forward, he focused on the open window of the castle and had a bit of curiosity on what could be burning according to the smell that was coming from there.

To his horror, it was Ponyville and the dragons were throwing fire towards the village from their own mouths. Ponies of every age were running from the village and a few were trying to fight but could not as they were getting crushed. Maleficia flew among the dragons, throwing fire at the innocent citizens of Ponyville. Even Twilight was there in Maleficia's grasp and she was yelling for Smarty to save her.

Smarty opened his wings and dashed forward towards Maleficia with a face of anger. Twilight couldn't open her wings and she was helplessly calling for Smarty's help with fear in her voice. "Don't hurt her!" Smarty yelled with anger, dashing forward and closer towards Maleficia hoping his impact will destroy her and let Twilight go.

The evil woman shot a fireball at Smarty and he came toppling to the ground. He slowly began to get up and Maleficia threw Twilight to the ground, giving her a hard blow. When Smarty saw her lying there and heard the sound of the cracked neck, he reached his left hoof towards her and yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Maleficia just crackled and began to transform in the ultimate being that would destroy Equestria forever. There was a flash of light and Smarty was sitting up on his and Twilight's bed next thing you know. He hyperventilated for a few moments to catch his breath knowing that it was all a dream.

Smarty sighed in fear, it was another vision of what would happen if he couldn't get his own powers back to him. Finally he looked out the window and began to sing.

_Sleepless_

_Not really quite awake_

_Where the soul conforms_

_To deeper needs_

_Free within frames of custody_

_I revolve my spirit and exhale_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Poison burning_

_In my veins_

_Unavailing, compromised_

_My dreams remain the same_

_Soothing but yet so violent_

_In this world within the other world_

_Moonlight, in visions...heaven sent_

_I see demon eyes and wings unfurled_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Poison burning_

_In my veins_

_Unavailing, compromised_

_My dreams remain the same_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Powerless_

_I sail on by_

_Undermining life itself_

_My will to wonder why_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Poison burning_

_In my veins_

_Unavailing, compromised_

_My dreams remain the same_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Powerless_

_I sail on by_

_Undermining life itself_

_My will to wonder why_

He finally lowered his head and looked at the moon where Luna, Rita and the other elements that were his friends were imprisoned and said "Princess Luna, please hope to me that Twilight is safe and tell her… I'm sorry."

* * *

Prometheus and the team that he formed to kill Smarty were trotting down a path with wicked smiles on their faces as they were walking down the path. "At last, revenge is ours." Chrysalis said, with her slimy hooves hitting the dirt ground when in front of the team. A few were laughing with her when trotting down the road. "Um, team?"

The voice of Prometheus got their attention and looked at the gruffly, clawed minotaur as if asking "what?". He pointed to Ponyville and said "Ponyville is that way, that's where Smarty is hiding." The team turned around and headed off towards Ponyville. King Metamorphosis finally chuckled and looked to the innocent town.

"Cue the drum of our arrival, for I know one will definitely risk her own life to protect the prince. But nothing will stop us from having our revenge. Nothing…"

* * *

_I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Kamelot, therefore if I owned them I wouldn't be writing this!_


	9. Karma

**A/N: Sorry for not updating on this story so soon, school just began for me and I've been trying to settle down in the new environment. Also, in other news, Season 4 of MLP:FIM will be arriving on November 23 and I am really excited and have been since I saw that scene during it's brief showing in San Diego I think. Nightmare Moon might make a return? I am pumped. Probably the longest chapter in this story that I've written so far! Also, the song at the end is Kamelot's "Moonlight".**

* * *

In the town square of Ponyville, by the fountain the purple alicorn stood by just watching the gentle waters in the stone fountain ripple from its soft mini waterfall on top of the fountain when water was supplied for the fountain. Everypony else was walking about with their lives and chatting with each other and their own friends among them, greeting Smarty as they trotted by.

Smarty just looked at his own reflection in the fountain from the sun gleaming in the sky on the clear day. With his sad reflection, Twilight appeared right beside him in the illusion and she had a look that could tell she was feeling really bad for Smarty. Even with his training, Smarty was still locked inside guilt from being Nasty Scar.

The sound of a stallion's hooves could be heard on approach behind him and the alicorn kept his head away, not noticing who it could be. "Is there something you need?" Smarty asked, continued to eye his own reflection, but seeing that the reflection of Twilight was gone. The wait was quite silent for about a few moments.

"Eeyep." The voice said from behind him. Smarty's ears perked up and he turned his head to the southern voice behind him. It was none other than Big Macintosh, Applejack's brother. The red stallion looked rather calm, and seemed to be staring at Smarty. That calm stare seemed to make Smarty jump back a bit, almost making him fall into the fountain.

"Oh, Big Macintosh, you surprised me! I wasn't expecting you at first." Smarty said, taking a sigh of relief for catching his own balance near the fountain. The stallion just stood there, looking at him and not moving whatsoever. "So, you wanted to talk to me about something Big Macintosh?" Smarty asked, turning his full attention towards Big Macintosh.

"Eeyep." The stallion said again, keeping his usual blank face as per always. The red stallion then approached Smarty and said "When you were Nasty Scar from what I heard from all the townsfolk, you ended up banishing Fluttershy to the moon. I was in a relationship with her and I must ask, what brought you to banish her?"

Smarty lowered his head and said "I'm so sorry Big Macintosh…" really quietly. Big Macintosh finally approached closer to him and said "I know you can get her back for me…" and the stallion unexpectedly had wrapped his hooves around the purple alicorn, giving him a gentle and friendly hug. Smarty was surprised by the unexpected hug from Big Macintosh, he was expecting himself to get scolded at by the brother of Applejack originally.

The hug seemed to last for a long time and when Big Macintosh finally let go, he said "You're welcome at Sweet Apple Acres anytime, my friend." Smarty smiled and said "Thank you Big Macintosh." The red stallion just smiled and said "Eeyep."

Smarty turned his focus back to the fountain and was lost in thought about his sweetheart Twilight on the sun with Princess Celestia, Reina and Star Shine. Big Macintosh could notice at this point that something was wrong. He approached and gave Smarty a pat on the back, saying "Still thinking about Twilight, Prince?"

Smarty turned to Big Macintosh and was going to say something, but a scream was heard nearby and Smarty turned and galloped towards where the sound of the scream came from. A crowd of ponies could be seen surrounding near the town hall, where he, Twilight guitar battled against Trixie before she joined their side. The ponies could be gasping as a claw had lifted Discord in the air from what Smarty could see.

"Alright draconequus. You know you're messing with the wrong ones, tell us where Smarty is! We're here to settle business with him!" Prometheus' voice could be heard shouting to the ponies of the innocent town. Smarty was crawling down to avoid being seen by Prometheus or whoever was with him.

"Yeah, that dweeb needs to pay for being friends with that Stinky Pie and Rainbow Crash!" Gilda said, approaching the ponies who were trotting back in fear. Queen Chrysalis and King Metamorphosis stood by with King Necromorph and Queen Venom, taunting everypony while Lightnight Dust stood there with an evil smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where Smarty is, I really don't know!" Discord begged as Prometheus' claw held him high in the air.

"I know that he's here! I have a really good mind and know that he is hiding somewhere in Ponyville, and we'll tear down each home until we find your prince!" Prometheus said, turning and pointing to the citizens.

"You'll not hurt our friend whatsoever! We won't let you!" Sweetie Drops shouted, with everypony else agreeing with her. They seemed ready to attack. "Eenope. You won't hurt him!" Big Macintosh said, standing defensive.

Prometheus dropped Discord onto the ground and watched as Discord made his way to join the citizens of Ponyville. "Very well then. Have it your way, we'll just tear through you in order to get to him."

"I'm right here Prometheus!"

The tall minotaur's ears perked up upon the sound of the voice, and turned to his right, seeing Smarty standing there and ready to fight. The sight of finally getting to see Smarty once again, brought a smile upon the minotaur and he turned to Smarty, with his claws out.

"Well, you've arrived on time Smarty. You arrived on time for us to kill you. We won't allow you to try and stop the true master of Equestria, Maleficia!" Prometheus said, snapping his finger and causing Gilda to swoop down behind him and give him a really hard push to the ground.

Smarty slid on the ground and just about to get up, he was pinned down by a set of female hooves. When he looked up to see who it was, it was none other than Lightning Dust. "Don't you worry, this will all be over before you know it." She said, flicking her hoof past his mane. Prometheus then smiled and made way for the four changeling leaders.

Queen Chrysalis let out a laugh and said "Well prince… I suggest you hold your breath because we're going to leech all of your love for Twilight out of you. We know how powerful you are with the love that both of you share." Smarty gulped as he watched the four tall changelings charge up their insect horns. But he didn't notice the sound of hooves galloping closer.

The changeling leaders lit up their horns and combined each horn together, ready to fire a love extraction beam at him. Smarty closed his eyes, awaiting the fatal blow. The sound of the beam firing could be heard, but it did not seem to hit him. Everypony was heard gasping in worry, and when Smarty had opened his eyes, he was worried by what he saw.

Trixie had run into the beam to stop him from getting his love leeched by the changelings. So Trixie had a load of her love removed by the changelings. Smarty used his back legs to kick Gilda from holding him down with Lightning Dust. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Smarty shouted as caught his friend in her fall and looked at her.

"Smarty…. I couldn't let them…" Trixie weakly said, looking extremely tired from the extraction of her love. Smarty used his magic and levitated her onto Big Macintosh's back. "Make sure that she gets to a hospital." Smarty said, really worried about her friend. "Eeyep." Big Macintosh acknowledged and galloped off with Trixie on his back.

Smarty looked really angry right about now, and turned to Prometheus, raising his right hoof and yelled "You had hurt one of my friends! I won't let you hurt anymore of them!"

The changeling leaders chuckled and said "Oh really… you and what army?" And pointed out the changeling drones that were trotting into the town. It was the entire hive of changelings that had appeared and they were hungry for everypony's love.

"What good will you do to protect everything you ever loved, Smarty? Maleficia… she has the true skills of a leader… and you are nothing compared to her strengths." Prometheus said, ready to battle the lone alicorn. "Once you're dead, we'll kill the Elements of Harmony and there will be no more Equestria… ever! Maleficia will create a new world out of this where her dragons can live."

Smarty glared at the minotaur and his companions including the changeling leaders, sweat was slowly coming down his face as the sun beat down the warm heat to them. "Then I say… bring it on you ugly horn-head."

Prometheus' angered breath was seen coming of his nose as his right leg stamped onto the ground while Smarty stamped his right hoof on the ground, ready to charge. "You're kidding… you're kidding right?" Prometheus mocked, watching the lone alicorn dare to fight him. This gave a reflection that it was just like the battle between Twilight and Nightmare Moon. Smarty finally charged toward the minotaur.

The purple alicorn took the charge against Prometheus and swiped his horn upward, knocking Prometheus onto the ground. Knocked backwards onto the ground, Prometheus saw Smarty fly up onto his chest and smile at him, saying "Ha, not so tough now Prometheus, huh?"

The minotaur just grinned with a smile and said "Well actually Smarty, you better make that trouble… double." Smarty didn't get the chance to look when Gilda had grabbed him by the back legs and threw him off the large minotaur. Smarty slid on the dirt and was stopped by four hooves. Lightning Dust was standing on top of him.

"Get… off of me at once!" Smarty said, struggling to crawl away from the pegasus pinning him down. The pegasus' eyes turned red for a moment and she shouted "Shut up!" before letting out a hoof across his own face. The pained shout that came from Smarty had caused a lot of gasping from the crowd. Smarty's memories of childhood came flowing back.

He was just a little foal when in a large Canterlot school and the fillies and foals there were pointing and laughing at him, calling him names and insulting him for being an unworthy alicorn. And there was his one fear… bullies. One bully had beaten him up when he refused to give the bully his lunch bits. So as he was being attacked, Smarty let out the tears which only made the teasing worse. He wanted to run away from that school and never return.

"Lightning, get off of me… now." Smarty said patiently, but when slapped by her hoof across his face, he grabbed her hoof and flew her onto the ground and got up, bringing cheers from his own Ponyville friends. He then faced Gilda and flew towards her. "Well dweeb, I heard about your school life when a foal you were, but I'll make you live this nightmare." Gilda said, throwing one of her claws towards Smarty, tearing across his fragile skin.

Smarty cried out again, he couldn't let the pain get to him, so he and Gilda flew against one another, sliding each other across the ground. Dirt had gotten over Gilda's wings, suspending her from flying in air, so she tried to claw out Smarty's eyes, but the alicorn swept past her and jumped onto her, trying to rodeo her around. Smarty was conjuring up a rope to pin her next to Lightning Dust who lied on the ground paralyzed by Smarty's move.

The griffon was jumping about and yelling at Smarty to get off of her, but Smarty just had a funny smile on his face when tying both Gilda's head, and front legs together and throwing her next to Lightning Dust. Smarty gave a sigh of relief and turned to Prometheus and the Changelings, but did not see Prometheus' fist coming towards him.

The punch had knocked Smarty right into the home of another pony who stood by in the crowd, only watching the fight between Smarty and the large minotaur. Smarty crashed against a load of clothing and struggled to move forward, but the powerful punch of the minotaur, had numbed the upper part of his front legs. It was be a little hard to gallop at this point.

A giant arm smashed into the window and grabbed Smarty, with the hand's pressure squeezing him like a doll. It was Prometheus, pulling him out of the building, he wasn't done yet. The minotaur threw him with such might, into the fountain where Smarty crash landed, breaking the side of the small fountain. With that, Smarty began to feel tired of fighting, but he couldn't give into death. His right back leg was broken from how he felt it.

Prometheus smiled and began trotting fast towards the purple alicorn, ready and eager to kill Smarty and tell his true master about it. Smarty opened his wings and flew up to Prometheus' right eye, poking it with his horn. The minotaur shrieked in a wince of pain and began throwing magic at him from his hands. Smarty used his horn to fire beams of offensive magic at the minotaur. Bruises appeared on both the minotaur and alicorn fighting with the ponies of Ponyville watching.

The minotaur noticed how tired Smarty looked by the fighting he was putting up with and threw another powerful punch at him mixed with an offensive magic attack at the same time. The purple alicorn was knocked onto the ground, slowly getting up and he panted heavily while getting up. He looked at his now-broken left front leg and said "Oh, what's the point of fighting the changelings and Prometheus… they're too strong for me… …I give up." Lowering his head down and continuing to pant heavily as ever.

The changeling leaders made their far approach to Smarty with grins on their faces and said "And now Smarty, we shall be more powerful as ever with your love taken by us and only us alone!" Queen Chrysalis lit up with her horn and fired it at Smarty with the rest of the changeling leaders. Their green beams of magic hit Smarty's own horn and he felt the pain of when he was getting his source of power out of him. His devoted love towards Twilight, his friendship between him and his loving friends, he was watching the love within him getting leeched from him. It was all over for him.

"Smarty… Smarty my love, please listen to me…" The voice of Twilight was heard within Smarty's mind and Smarty found himself in his mind, confronting his sweetheart Twilight. When he saw Twilight standing there with concern, he wanted to run and give her a hug, but he was paralyzed in mind. Princess Celestia, Star Shine and Princess Luna were with her and seemed really concerned.

"Smarty, don't give up on the battle, you haven't won it yet, but I know you can win just like when you fought and defeated Black Darkness, when you fought Queen Chrysalis… Do it for me." Twilight said, approaching Smarty and placing her warm hoof around him. "This will help you." She finished as she planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Princess Celestia said "Don't fail and let us down Smarty… if you do not defeat Maleficia, Equestria will be destroyed forever."

This caused Smarty to open his own eyes back into reality and seeing his love draining out of him. Prometheus just stood by laughing in victory, he glared at the changelings and drew out a magic blast, enlightening him about from Ponyville.

"What?!" Prometheus said when Smarty unleashed the blast. The blow had effectively knocked the changelings down onto the ground. And Smarty stood there with a smile on his face, his horn enlightened and his wings opened wide. "That… that's impossible, you should have been dead when you had your love stolen from you by the changelings!"

"Well guess what Prometheus… you cannot truly destroy the element of love, as love and magic… shall never die!" Smarty said, seeing the nastiest glare from that minotaur. Prometheus threw himself towards Smarty to grab him, but Smarty pulled back his back legs and bucked him hard, throwing him onto the ground alongside the changelings.

The minotaur tried to get up, but when Smarty landed on him, he couldn't move. Smarty just began to charge up his powers to prepare him for the worst. Banishment. But not to the moon or the sun… Tartarus itself. "I… I won't let you hurt my friends again and neither will Maleficia! I won't let you hurt Applejack! Or Pinkie Pie! Or Princess Celestia! Or Princess Luna! Or Fluttershy! Or Rainbow Dash! I won't let you hurt any of them, including my love and princess Twilight!"

The minotaur laid there scared as Smarty lifted into the air, his powers coming out now that weren't the sign of Nasty Scar. He was scared of what Smarty could do to him and he closed his eyes. "And you… you shall never hurt anypony ever again as long as you live!" The alicorn finished and blasted the beam towards him and the changelings , causing a bright light seen from Canterlot all the way to Appleloosa.

Smarty calmed himself and looked when Prometheus used to be, he was gone along with the changelings… gone into Tartarus where he'll be locked up most of his days.

The citizens of Ponyville were cheering Smarty's name loud and clear with smiling faces and happiness. Smarty smiled among the crowd and went up to the nearby pedestal. One he climbed and looked to all of Ponyville and everypony who lived there. "Citizens of Ponyville, for I Smarty have returned, I shall take the way to overthrow Maleficia and reseat Princess Celestia at the throne once more again!"

Cheers began once again from the crowd of ponies chanting Smarty's name and Zecora approached him and he turned to the zebra, asking "Ah, Zecora, it has been a while… tell me the best direction to Canterlot as the train tracks to the city were destroyed by me when I was Nasty Scar.

Zecora raised her zebra hoof to the moon and said "Follow the rightful moon to the west, as it is the path that you'll know best." Smarty nodded with a smile on his face and took one last look where the changelings and minotaur lay, then he traveled towards the moon.

On the beginning of his path following the westward moon to Canterlot where Maleficia would be expecting him, he began to sing.

_I have never craved the system's sympathy_

_I get restless over pity smiles_

_Some precaution wouldn't harm my history_

_If I had the will to wait a little while_

_You cut the silence like a knife_

_You know I can't repent for long_

_Moonlight falling over me_

_Sail on where the shadows hide_

_Moonlight crawling down on me_

_Just like you could not compete with my pride_

_Compensation for a misconducted life_

_Is it way too much to ask_

_Hard to wake up_

_With your heart and soul deprived_

_When the morning comes_

_The second to your last_

_You cut the silence like a knife_

_At the edge of my last defenses_

_You cut the silence like a knife_

_You know I won't repent for all_

_Moonlight falling over me_

_Sail on where the shadows hide_

_Moonlight crawling down on me_

_Just like you could not compete with my pride_

_Shine on silver _

_From the sky into the night_

_Gaia shivers _

_and I need your leading light_

_Moonlight falling over me_

_Sail on where the shadows hide_

_Moonlight crawling down on me_

_Just like you could not compete with my pride_

_Moonlight falling over me_

_Sail on where the shadows hide_

_Moonlight crawling down on me_

_Just like you could not compete with the pride_

* * *

**END OF ACT II**

* * *

_I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Kamelot! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	10. Deter The Tyrant

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I have school again. Also, more big changes to happen in the story. Plus there might be a guest appearance near the end of the story, but I'll hold it back to make it a complete surprise. I can't believe the Smarty Heart series is almost over though, but all good things must eventually end some time.**

* * *

**ACT III**

* * *

Maleficia threw the nearby glass goblet towards a wall, letting the fragile glass break violently. When the news of Prometheus' banishment was given to her by Quetzalcoatl, she grew enraged and quite angered by this. "That foolish minotaur should have known how to properly toy with that little alicorn! I'll make sure that I-"

"Maleficia! There's nothing you can do at the moment about him unless he comes here. I believe that he wants to have revenge on you tricking him into becoming Nasty Scar." Quetzalcoatl said, watching the angered human with wings pace back and forward. The possessed Sara stood there, still being controlled by Maleficia as usual since before the war between the rebellion and the Black Night cult before it disbanded.

"I can't believe this… I throw everything at this alicorn and it all goes wrong every… single time! And now he's coming here to try and kill me and take back everything!" Maleficia shouted, whilst she paced the throne room. Warp was chained to the throne, and was monitoring the conversation closely. His mind inside was recording every single word that came out of her mouth.

"Mistress, try to calm down. You are stronger than Smarty after all." Quetzalcoatl said, backing up a bit from the rage of Maleficia.

"That may be true, but without Reina's immortality, I cannot be complete as a ruler. Smarty would have to bring them back from their banishment; he is the one that exiled them into the sun… and moon…" Maleficia stopped and was thinking for a pure moment with Quetzalcoatl, Sara and the chained Warp listening on in, for what she would say next.

Maleficia had a smirk grow onto her face before a laugh leaked from her mouth. "Ha! Such a perfect plan that I have formed myself with my own mind. Was there ever any doubt in me not finding a plan whatsoever? My plan… is that I shall form a large visible shield over Canterlot to prevent Smarty from coming in at first, but he'll eventually find his way in. Once he is in, we shall try to tell him to return his sweetheart, my sisters and the princesses back here to Equestria. It'll all be a humongous trick to take Reina's immortality and make myself an invincible goddess!"

"But Mistress… you already have the immortalities of Rita, Rose and that of Sara, who you had made into a slave of yours to control." Warp said, chained to the throne and pulling a bit on it.

"You shut up, will you Changeling! No wonder you left the hive." Maleficia said, grabbing the changeling by the collar and shaking him. Warp was left in shock as he claimed "I am totally disturbed by what just happened right now." As Maleficia turned and stood in front of her throne.

Maleficia opened her onyx wings and lifted off into the air, opening both her hands and igniting the glowing amounts of magic. Just like the sun, she started to glow brightly forcing the others to shield their eyes. Finally, a large beam shot up out of the castle and a large red circular shield had formed around the large city of Canterlot.

Due to the usage of magic Maleficia had done, the mind-control on Sara had worn off from use. Sara's eyes glowed from red back to her original eye color. Sara placed her hand onto her head, dizzy from what happened just about now. "Uhh… what happened?" She quietly muttered, not aware of her surroundings… until she released her hand from her head and looked with a quiet gasp at what she saw.

"Sara! Keep careful lookouts for Smarty trying to get into the castle if he penetrates through the shield!" Maleficia ordered, taking her seat back in Celestia's own throne.

Piecing the mystery why she was there, Sara had realized that Maleficia had forced her under her own mind control. She had to keep in character being mind-controlled, so she turned to her evil sister Maleficia and nodded. She then proceeded to walk out of the throne room, keeping herself in-character to have Maleficia believe she was still under her control. Coming out, she walked down the hallway and looked at the red shield.

"_My evil sister Maleficia had kept me under her spell for too long, including taking the immortalities of me and my other sisters. But I shall wait for Smarty to arrive shortly for Maleficia had controlled him as well and wants his sweetheart Twilight back. I can sense soon enough that Maleficia's wicked plan shall turn bitter eventually soon._"

* * *

Smarty trotted out of the small dark cavern and turned onto the mountainside trail. In a few moments he would be on approach to the city of Canterlot… the very place when he was forced to banish his own love, princesses and friends to the sun and moon. The mountain trail had gone dirty from the rain that had recently fallen onto the dirt that led towards the city and would clear up soon enough.

A turn was made to the left by his own hooves to make his way to where he would see the city he once ruled as a tyrant king. To his surprise, Smarty had dropped his mouth and looked at the red shield surrounding the great city of Canterlot. How was he going to get in and stop Maleficia now?

He made his slow approach to the shield and placed his hoof on it. It felt solid and hard like glass, except this one couldn't be broken. Smarty placed a hoof to his chin and examined more of the shield closely. He decided to use his shield carver spell to carve open the shield, but as soon as he did, the shield let out an electrical shock which sent Smarty flying backwards, landing on his back.

He got up and said "Oh come on, my shield carving spell has never failed me!" And angrily kicked the shield in frustration. All hope was going to be given up at this point by himself, but just about to walk away… a flash of light was before his own eyes. He took his hooves off his eyes and looked at who was coming by the sound of hooves.

Sapphire Heart. His ancestor.

She approached Smarty and placed a hoof right onto his chin. Smarty looked up at her and said "Sapphire… my ancestor… I cannot get this shield down, even with my spell that I use to crack past shields." Just giving a look that he had given up.

Sapphire looked down below at him, saying "Smarty… do not give that look that you are giving up. A true alicorn prince like you will never give up, so listen carefully… you have a spell that you can use to go right past the shield, it's called the transparency spell. It was only used by the unicorn thieves that were skilled, but you are trusted with this one. Give it a try…"

Smarty began to ignite his horn and was trying to focus on himself and a picture of transparency. His horn released sparks at first as it was powering, but he was still weakened by his previous fight with Prometheus. By that thought, he released his powers and panted briefly. "Try again Smarty… I know you can do it." Sapphire said, giving a small smile.

Smarty ignited his horn yet again and closed his eyes, picturing himself transparent and able to pass a solid shield. There was a flash of white light and then Smarty slowly opened his eyes, feeling the same as if nothing happened… well, until he took a glance at his own right hoof.

His entire right hoof was like it almost disappeared, like a ghost. He had indeed become almost like a ghost that could go through things. "Now hurry and go through the shield before the power wears off. Oh, and good luck Smarty." Sapphire said, pointing to the shield.

Wasting no time, Smarty stepped up right at the red shield, going right through as he predicted. The transparency wore off at this point and he turned to his ancestor's ghost, giving her a wave. It was time to enter into the city of Canterlot.

Smarty trotted into the city of Canterlot, seeing chaos everywhere in the streets. Unicorns were fleeing from the pursuing hellhounds that they had witnessed the ponies of Canterlot being forced to steal from the hellhounds. Most of the snobbish ponies had gone into their own homes being raided by the other Pegasi of Canterlot.

Smarty trotted through the streets watching as a couple of other ponies just trotted by to try and avoid the other raiding that was happening throughout. A couple of other unicorns had decided to hide within their homes to avoid what was happening outside. Smarty just approached a lone unicorn standing there and asked "What is going on here?" in concern.

The green unicorn looked at the alicorn and said "Maleficia is trying to take us and every other race somewhere… she said that we'll be free. But I know what's going on and so does everypony else. That's why everypony is running."

Smarty gasped and then said "Maleficia…" He had quite an angry look towards his face, trotting away toward the castle doors which weren't being defended by any hellhound. Smarty stopped in front of the door and turned back at the castle.

Smarty wondered what would await him beyond the large doors he would cross, but from what he knew… something bad was going to happen and it had to be in the oncoming battle with Maleficia and him. But he should confront her and tell her off, so he pushed the doors open, ready to embrace what was coming.

* * *

Twilight rested on the shining ground of the sun, with Princess Celestia, Reina and Star Shine. They had been watching the very actions of Smarty down below in Equestria. Seeing that he had been returned to normal, there was a chance that Smarty could pick the locks of their banishment along with his other friends.

"Princess Twilight." Celestia acknowledged, causing the purple alicorn to turn her head towards the sun princess.

"Yes, Princess?" Twilight asked, looking up at Celestia with curiosity. The white alicorn just simply opened her wings and gave Twilight a friendly hug. "Your prince is coming to save us and release us from our banishment… I just know it."

Reina said "Then we are prepared at all costs among our own release, to take down Maleficia. My evil sister has gone too far this time."

Star Shine just sat there, watching the conversation. Since he was released from the torture of Black Darkness, he was free to be a personal guard to none other than Celestia herself. But a thought had come into mind about Smarty.

"As much as Smarty is strong and willing to fight Maleficia, the evil witch… What he doesn't know is that she possibly couldn't have a weakness unless he finds it. Maleficia's cunning plot will soon come to an end and somepony could get badly hurt, but is victorious in the end of the fight. Now to prepare for our return to Equestria…"

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	11. The Black Halo

**A/N: ...Nothing really. Enjoy the chapter! Also, the surprise on the final chapter before the epilogue of what happens to Maleficia. The surprise is that Flash Sentry from Equestria Girls will make an appearance.**

* * *

Smarty's hooves trotted on the tiled ground towards the throne room of the castle. A glare of daggers seemed to shoot out from his eyes as he only looked one direction towards the throne where Maleficia could be sitting. He made his way to the doors and ignited his horn.

Maleficia was sitting there on the throne and she was smiling like a brother that never existed came to see her. She knew that Smarty would pass the shield she placed around Canterlot and eagerly awaited him as the sound of hooves stepping on tile was heard outside the throne room.

The angered alicorn burst into the room and was trotting up towards her, two of her royal hellhound guards ran straight towards the alicorn to try and pin down the immortal prince. Smarty growled quietly and ignited his horn, to levitate the two hellhounds and toss them aside to watch the event about to happen between the human and the alicorn.

"Ah, Prince Smarty. What a pleasure to see you again after so long. Whatever happened to King Nasty Scar?" Maleficia said, placing a hand to her chin and thinking sarcastically. Smarty just trotted right up to her face with a growl.

"Don't you 'pleasure to see me' Maleficia! I know about what you did to me and how you had tricked me into becoming Nasty Scar! You are a liar!" Smarty said, igniting his horn in anger while Maleficia taunted him back with a single laugh from her mouth.

Maleficia then looked straight at Smarty and with a soft chuckle, she said "Spoiler alert. I was bluffing when I wanted you to rule Equestria as Nasty Scar, I wanted you to realize your mistake and feel awful for it. I don't want just this city… I want Equestria!" Smarty was shocked to say the least and backed up a bit from the throne to hear more.

"…I had always wanted to rule such a priceful land that you have, even if it means destroying the Earth ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns and without a doubt… your princesses. And that is why my dragon armies joined me in the first place." Maleficia continued with her wings opening and flying into the air of the throne room.

Smarty just looked out the window at the ponies getting hurt by the hellhounds and dragons, finally he turned back to the wicked human and looking in her eyes, he simply said "No. You won't." Maleficia just laughed.

"Are you trying to challenge me in a fight, little alicorn? I could tear you apart in seconds as I am almost completely immortal to your every whim! I have the power to destroy you!" Maleficia said, with her hair turning into fire as imitation.

Smarty looked at her with his horn pointed towards her and said "You caused me to banish Twilight! You ended up making me your slave and made me assist in banishing my friends and the other princesses! Because of you, you made me into a tyrant monster! You took everything I loved away from me!"

Maleficia just laughed and then finally her eyes began to glow red as she charged up two fireballs in each of her hands. "Well, my friend… I'll have to prove how weak you and how much stronger I am getting." Smarty ignited his horn and his breath could be seen coming out of his snout as he flew into the air to begin his attacking spell.

Maleficia fired the two fireballs at him as he flew into the air, hitting both of his wings in the process. The force of her powers was quite strong as he was knocked back onto the ground and his body slid slightly across the tiled floor, landing on his side where his right wing was.

"You see Smarty, because I was taking my other four sister's immortalities… it can make me stronger and more powerful like a goddess. But in order to become the ultimate goddess of the dragons, I would require the very immortality of Reina. Just like I took Rose, Rita and Sara's immortalities when I visited the rebellions' camp!" Maleficia said, laughing at Smarty's failure to attack her.

"You won't get away with this Maleficia!" Warp said, whilst chained up next to her throne. Maleficia just took the chain off of the throne and tossed Warp over to Smarty. "Then you shall join him!" Maleficia said, in anger and annoyance being tired of the Changeling's complaints.

She then pressed a single button and a small shielded cell came up from the ground next to Maleficia. Smarty gasped at what he saw who was in the small cell. His own children Starlight and Dream Charmer were inside that cell.

"Daddy, Help us!" Dream Charmer shouted in a panicked voice as she banged her small hooves onto the hard-light shield with Starlight.

"Let them go at once you monster!" Smarty said, slowly getting up and trying to fire an attack spell on her. Maleficia just laughed as his magic failed and pointed up to the ceiling which had an anti-magic relic above him.

"Guards, take him and that wretched changeling to their cells where they belong. And give Smarty 48 hours to decide if he'll join me again… because if he doesn't, I'll kill Starlight and Dream Charmer!" Maleficia ordered and pointed to her hellhound guards and watching them grab Smarty and Warp and carrying them out of the throne room.

* * *

Now what was Smarty going to do now? His children were now in danger and he was now captured by Maleficia. The hellhounds were behind both of them and barked at them to keep moving down the large hallway of the castle. The prisons could be seen from afar near the other side.

The sound of fighting was heard right behind Smarty and Warp and someone seemed to be attacking the hellhounds by the sound of the shout. Smarty turned around and saw Sara standing there among the unconscious hellhounds. "Sara!" Smarty said by surprise that she wasn't under the very possession and control of Maleficia anymore.

"Come on Smarty! We've got to run upstairs! I have found a spell to let you unbanish Twilight, Celestia and everyone else, including my two sisters!" Sara said, grabbing both Smarty and Warp and running with them to the nearest tower where Princess Celestia's chambers would be. Sara kicked open the doors to the alicorn's chambers and placed Smarty and Warp gently back onto the ground.

Sara ran over to the book that lay right onto Celestia's nightstand and opened it to the page where Smarty could see how to cast the spell. Smarty trotted up to Sara as she placed her finger on the page and asked "How can I cast the spell Sara?"

"It requires thinking about the ones that you love the most. So you have to concentrate and think of a place where the banished could appear in this very room because that's how it works." Sara said, tuning the book to his eyes so he could get a glimpse. Smarty took the book with his magic and scanned it while Sara got out the Elements of Harmony out of the closet. Smarty felt the presence of the elements of Harmony and looked up to see them.

"Good, you found the elements of harmony." Smarty said, taking his element of love and looking straight at the cracks on his element jewel. "I can't believe I did that when I was Nasty Scar."

Sara finally placed a hand onto the alicorn's shoulder and said "Come on now Prince Smarty, you've got your friends, my sisters, your princesses and Twilight to unbanish." Smarty finally placed his element onto his neck and ignited his horn.

"No turning back now." Smarty said as Sara and Warp backed up and watched as Smarty's horn began to glow brighter and brighter. A bolt of light shot right out of his horn and began to fill in the room as he powered his horn more brighter and then stopped.

Smarty took a breath and wiped the sweat right off his head. Was his spell-casting to lockpick the banishment gone a success? He opened his eyes as the spell's light faded and to his own surprise, he had let out a surprised and happy gasp.

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	12. Nothing Ever Dies

**A/N: Alas, here is the next chapter! And on such short notice too! Only two chapters and an epilogue and the story is unfortunately finished. But I'll probably release the last chapter and epilogue in November, the month Season 4 premieres! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Twilight slowly began to open her own eyes; she no longer was on the sun by the feeling of the tiled floor she lies upon. Her friends could be seen lying on the ground to, trying to regain their consciousness from being away from Equestria for a couple of months. The other two princesses, Star Shine, Reina and Rita were doing just about the same thing as they are.

"Twilight!"

The happy voice had opened her eyes wide and she turned her head from the sunlit window towards the sound of the voice and saw Smarty standing there with the happiest face she's ever seen on him since Starlight and Dream Charmer were born. She slowly started to get up, and was finding it hard after it had been so long since she was in Equestria after a couple of months. She heard the sound of trotting approaching her and looked up to see Smarty offering his hoof to help her up.

The lavender alicorn took Smarty's gentle hoof as her prince helped her up off the ground. Immediately helping her up, both he and Twilight began to gently gaze into each other's eyes. Twilight stared deep into Smarty's brown eyes, the same ones he had when he was her boyfriend before getting married. Finally, she threw herself onto Smarty and wrapped her gentle wings around him. "I have missed you Smarty." Twilight said, gently and romantically hugging him.

Smarty wrapped his wings gently around her in return and nuzzled their heads together as he said in a gentle voice "I've missed you too Twilight."

Twilight stopped nuzzling and planted a small kiss onto his right cheek. Smarty smiled at the small kiss on the cheek Twilight gave to him and just looked at her once again, slowly stroking her soft and silky mane getting a heavy blush out of Twilight. "I can see you still have that magical loving touch to you Smarty." She said, as her cheeks were red and her mouth curved in a smile. "Thanks." Smarty said, smiling at her.

Twilight was gazing at him once again, just like the first time she first laid eyes upon him. The next few seconds, Smarty used his gentle hoof to pull her closer into a soft kiss on the lips. The moments after the kiss were interrupted by the rest of the Element bearers going "Aww!" as a compliment. Smarty then realized something when he was Nasty Scar, he had to apologize to his friends for attacking them. He would start with Rarity first.

"Rarity…" Smarty said, approaching the white unicorn. Rarity looked at Smarty and saw his eyes begging for forgiveness. "I… I would never hurt a lady ever. I don't know what I was-" He started to say, but Rarity had placed a hoof onto his mouth and said "Smarty my friend, I understand that you never meant to hurt me, but I forgive you to say the least." And she and Smarty shared a friendly and gentle hug.

Fluttershy came trotting up toward Smarty and tapped him on the shoulder softly with her soft and gentle hoof. Smarty turned to his second best friend, and tried not to approach after what he did to attack her. "Fluttershy, I'm sorry for hurting you," Smarty gently said as he turned and looked away saying "I understand if you don't want me to visit you anymore." And sounded rather sad that he'd hurt an innocent and shy pony. Fluttershy gently hugged him and said "Don't you worry Smarty, I would never abandon my friend for being brave and being a fellow element." Smarty returned the hug and turned to his best friend, Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, my best friend." Smarty said, before Rainbow Dash just said "Okay, you don't have to go all formal right there." With a joking tone that sounded a bit like she was going to laugh. "Alright, so I'm pretty much sorry to you and every single one of my other friends." Rainbow Dash just placed a hoof around Smarty and said "Smarty, you could do anything with us anytime." Pinkie Pie jumped towards the two and said "Yeah, especially helping me bake some cupcakes and throw a fantastic party!" Everypony just looked at her awkwardly and Pinkie said "Okay… a party later!"

Princess Luna approached Smarty and said "You did what you took to get us back here and thou is grateful for saving us from our territory prisons. Thus me and my sister shall continue to raise the sun and moon." "But sister, we still have Maleficia to worry about. If she succeeds, Equestria is doomed as we know it." Reina came forward onto the group with a jar of ashes and said "Does any of you know what these ashes are?"

Princess Celestia examined the ashes and said "It is the very ashes of your sister Rose, but we can still bring her back now that Reina, Rita and Sara are here." Rita said "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's revive our sister." And ignited a magical essence from her own hands. Reina and Sara did the exact same thing as the spell was put forth into the ashes and the ashes flew onto the ground and spinning upward.

The ashes disappeared and Rose stood there as if she just saw something magical happen, finally Rose gave a stretch and said "Well, it's about time something got me brought back to life." Reina approached her sister and said "Rose! We're glad to have you back!" And gave her a friendly hug as they were family. Rose returned the hug and said "Maleficia! Is she…" Sara said "Yes, she still is but we can stop her!"

Princess Celestia said "Then let's not waste any more time! Maleficia must be stopped before the situation gets worse at hand. Most of the citizens of Equestria have already started their battle against the dragons of Maleficia within the city of Canterlot and are willing to win. Oh, and the shield? Upon our arrival back, the shield was disabled allowing our armies to come in." She was galloping with everypony as she explained on the rest of the way.

The rest of the group continued down the long hallway until a voice came from behind. "Twiley!" Twilight turned to the sound of the voice and saw her big brother Shining Armor galloping in from the stairs with Princess Cadence. "Shining Armor!" Smarty said happily, as the brother and sister shared a friendly, family hug. Princess Cadence trotted towards Smarty and said "We want to join you in the fight against Maleficia." Smarty smiled and said "Of course Cadence, you and Shining can join if you want."

"Guys, Maleficia has to be stopped!" Warp said, as a way to get them to hurry up. Smarty realized this and the rest of the group trotted off towards the throne room.

* * *

"Leave us alone you monster!" Starlight shouted as Maleficia poked and prodded in the cell to try and tickle the two as she let out a laugh. Outside, the battle between the ponies and the dragons could be seen and only one race would stand among them.

"Our mommy and daddy will come and save us like they did with the mean Queen of the Changelings!" Dream Charmer shouted, trying to be brave. It was no use, Maleficia had them trapped, and cornered as well. Maleficia laughed again and said "Well, my little ponies, it seems that your mommy and your brave daddy aren't coming to save both of you. It looks like I have taken the throne to-"

"**STOP!**"

Maleficia was surprised by the sound of the voice and turned to see that it was the element bearers, the princesses, Shining Armor, Star Shine and her own sisters. "Oh… this again?" Maleficia said with a bored, but sarcastic tone of voice.

"That's right! You couldn't let Smarty be your slave forever!" Star Shine shouted, until Maleficia opened her onyx wings and said "You were a useless tool to me after all when you were Black Darkness!" Star Shine stomped his hoof and said "I will never be a part of Black Darkness again, nor will Princess Luna ever have the original evil of Nightmare Moon ever again, minus she transforms into her when necessary."

Maleficia just chuckled and finally said "Now, onto the real point, give Reina over to me at once! She has something I need!" Reina just stepped forward and said "You're not going to take my immortality just like you did with my other three sisters and made them mortal to aging." Maleficia just lifted her hand and used her magic to lift Reina off the ground and levitate her over.

Reina was thrown to her vicious sister and she grabbed her neck and said "At last… I finally got the hands on the last immortality I need to become what I have to!" Maleficia absorbed the immortality out of Reina and threw her back to the group, with Princess Cadence catching Reina with her magic safely. But it was too late, for Maleficia had gotten all the immortalities and was beginning to lift into the air and transform. The group watched as the wicked human's skin turn into a dark red and her hair ignited into a flame-like colour with her wings transforming into something different.

The transformation was complete and Maleficia looked at herself. Her eyes were much redder than they used to be, and she was wearing black robes, plus her wings had changed into that of dragon wings. Maleficia began to laugh evilly as she saw the power of the goddess flowing within her. She finally landed on the ground and seemed to be taller. Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara just had their mouths open in surprise and shock at what their evil sister did.

"Do you all realize how long I've been wanting to have your immortalities for me to become a goddess?! I've been fighting to have them all!" Maleficia said, as she growled and then smiled. "But it doesn't matter. I'm going to rule Equestria, as I am your goddess now and you will all bow before me!"

Reina stepped forward and faced her wicked sister as she let out a chuckle. "Spoiler alert…" Maleficia said, before Pinkie Pie shouted "Really!" to her that she was going to spoil something important. "I don't want to just rule Equestria. I also want my sisters, including you Reina… executed! And then everypony and the humans from the rebellion will look upon me as their leader." Reina thought for a moment of what she would say and then said "No. You won't."

Maleficia flew into the air and chuckled again, saying "What will you do then to stop me my sister? I have all the powers of a goddess, and you and your pathetic sisters… you all have no powers to stop me!" and laughed once again. Twilight and the rest of the group trotted forward, saying "Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara have us and we'll stop at nothing to make sure that no one is hurt by you!" Reina and her sisters stood forward to their sister as the wicked Maleficia faked tears and said "Oh look, it's my sisters reunited together again!"

"Face it Maleficia, you are outnumbered by us more powerful than your dragons!" Princess Celestia said, standing brave amongst the others that were giving Maleficia glares. Maleficia's eyes turned red at last and she conjured a throwing longsword and said "My sisters Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara have interfered with my plans for far too long and they must both be dealt with!" and throwing the longsword straight towards Reina.

Reina covered herself and awaited the blow to come to her, but the sound of flying caught her attention and she opened her eyes right on time. It wasn't here that had been stabbed. It was Smarty himself, and the longsword had hit him in the side on him. The purple alicorn went sliding on the tile and after a second of silence, the group behind the sisters were giving gasps of worry and fear including her and the others except Maleficia.

"Smarty!" Twilight shouted with worry as she galloped over to Smarty. Maleficia just flew there laughing and said "My goddess powers are stronger than I thought, I am now more powerful than Discord!" Twilight just ignored her comment and leaned over to her sweetheart, pulling out the longsword with her magic and began shaking Smarty.

"Come on Smarty, wake up!" Twilight said, gently shaking him with tears running down her face. Princess Cadence trotted over to Twilight and said "Come on Smarty, wake up. I know you can stand up and fight with us." Smarty didn't respond and just lied there on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Please don't die on me Smarty! I love you too much!" Twilight said, still trying her attempt to get Smarty awake and more tears streaming down her face. There was nothing, no heartbeat for the seventh element… Smarty… had died. Twilight just shouted "NOOOOOOO!" and began to weep next to Smarty's body with everypony except Maleficia feeling bad for her. "Twilight, there's nothing we can do for him… he's gone." Reina said, in a calm voice.

Twilight just wept onto Smarty's body and her tears were gently coming onto his soft and gentle coat. The sadness was coming away, but then a feeling of anger came across when she looked at Maleficia. She gritted her teeth and had the angriest glare since she was trying to understand Pinkie Sense and burst into flames. With such anger, she yelled "MALEFICIA!"

What no one or nopony knew was what was happening to Smarty from inside his mind... that he might actually not be dead after all.

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic therefore if I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	13. Memento Mori

**A/N: Well, at long last. I made a chapter that is surprisingly longer just like in the first book when the Changelings attacked. But I have a feeling that you will be reading an epic chapter. I also have plans to make four stories. Two of them have Smarty go to the alternate world from Equestria Girls, and another to be a Hearth's Warming Eve story. The third one will be an original about the son of Celestia found and brought to Equestria where he'll find love and friendship plus the fourth one is an MLP version of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet which I need help with who the role of the characters shall be. There's only one more chapter and an epilogue to go... but here's the newest chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Smarty's eyes opened slowly from the blackness that first surrounded him, with a blurry vision. Groaning, he placed his right hoof right onto his forehead and started to slowly get up. His vision was clearing and everything around him seemed to be specks of glowing dust particles that wouldn't cause an allergic reaction.

His vision cleared up and Smarty could finally see where he was now. He was in some sort of ethereal place inside of his own mind, but he wasn't even thinking. There was no sound whatsoever but the sound of his own breathing as he took slow breathes. He took his hoof off his forehead and looked around. It seemed to be just like the place that Twilight was turned into an alicorn that she told to him in complete detail.

"Welcome Smarty… I've been watching you for a very long time." A voice said from beyond the depths of the infinite realm. The voice sounded gentle and quite calm among the lone alicorn. The alicorn searched around the area to find nopony in the realm with him. He could only see the floating light-dust particles float slowly up in an infinite loop. The particles were moving though, but into some form of an ancient column.

Smarty saw the blur of somepony approaching from the distance coming towards him and the column that had formed. From what he saw coming, that somepony had a light goldish gray coat, with the color of modern amaranth for its mane. The pony got closer and clearer to Smarty and was as tall as Princess Celestia was.

It was none other than an alicorn mare, with her arctic blue eyes looking down upon Smarty himself. She was smiling and trotted forward more to Smarty as he looked up at her. "Who… who are you?" Smarty asked, not sure if it was an alicorn he had seen before or studied about.

The alicorn kept her kind smile and said "Smarty, I am the very creator of Equestria and its beings, the Mother Mare… I am the Fausticorn."

Smarty's mouth dropped in awe for what the alicorn mare had said. He was looking right towards the very creator of Equestria himself, and the Queen of Equestria too. "But… but I thought that the Fausticorn was only a legend according to the Equestrian History Books." He said, curiously keeping his eyes on the Fausticorn.

The Fausticorn said "Well, you have just met me and I have been watching you most of the time when on Equestria. You have fallen in love with a powerful destiny bonding as the Element of Love. It was I alone who decided to place you in the name of the prophecy as the seventh element all along. Princess Twilight and you were destined to be together. But Maleficia came and took it all away from you."

Smarty questioned "But what just happened when I was blocking the sword from hitting my human friends?"

"When the blade struck you, it had laid straight upon near your heart and you died from the effects within the matter of seconds. But there is still hope for you though… I can send you back to your own body as a miracle and take care of the evil that Maleficia is within." The Fausticorn said aware of what Smarty would face upon coming back to the Equestria world from the afterlife.

Smarty got curious about Maleficia's evil within and wanted to know more about what he was facing. "What about the evil within Maleficia? Tell me how it had formed."

"The evil of Maleficia inside is that of an evil that formed from the Frozen North before the Crystal Empire was built by the Crystal Ponies. The evil itself was created there and wanted to control everything in its path and enslaved innocent ponies, even had them destroyed. But I had created the Elements of Harmony to seal the evil away in a chest, deep inside Monoceros which Star Shine eventually stumbled into and became Black Darkness. With the dark shadow itself, it also spread from the underground where Black Darkness was imprisoned underneath Canterlot for years, eventually reaching Reina." The Fausticorn said, lowered her head.

"And then what?" Smarty asked, his ears perking up as he listened to the story.

"…Reina's mind went through a split and magically appeared Maleficia herself as a child. Black Darkness is no longer associated with the original evils of the shadow that lurks, and now only Maleficia remains as the full form of the shadow." The Fausticorn said, finishing the short version of the story.

_Who wants to separate_

_The world we know from our beliefs_

_And who sees only black and white_

_Distinguish loss from sacrifice_

_Some day we may come to peace_

_With the world within ourselves_

Smarty said "Well, then there is no time for me to stay here and let Maleficia destroy everything in Equestria, including Twilight." The Fausticorn could already notice his concern about Twilight and placed her hoof onto his shoulder and smiled at him.

"There is a way that you can stop Maleficia, but it is a spell that requires the right timing. With this spell, you can open a portal to millions of other worlds. There is only one Maleficia, so she only exists in this world, but you can send her into another world. A more dangerous version of Equestria that she wouldn't dare stumble into but first off, let me show you the spell itself." The Fausticorn said, lighting up her horn.

A portal opened in front of Smarty and the Fausticorn and through the tear, he could see that it was an entire world full of humans. It was a street on the brink of nighttime with a theater playing a movie from the inside.

The alicorn finally closed it and said "This spell can be used to travel into other dimensions, but the user must be careful not to interfere with that world as if they catch the user going back into its world, they can follow back. Upon sending you back to Equestria, I will give you this spell and you will know it, but it can only be used once, so use it carefully against Maleficia."

Smarty smiled at the Fausticorn and said "Thank you very much, I just don't… know what to… say…" He started to feel really sleepy at this point and closed his eyes.

The last words he had heard the Fausticorn say was "Do not fail Equestria… I have my trust in you… but do not fail your princess or friends…"

_And I will await you_

_Until I close my eyes_

_Close my eyes_

_Close my eyes_

* * *

"You'll pay for letting my prince die like that Maleficia!" Twilight could be heard shouting as her entire mane was literally on fire. Her other friends watched in awe as the flaming alicorn stood there just glaring darts towards Maleficia. The dark goddess drew her sword and pointed it towards Twilight, anger finally filling her eyes. "You wouldn't dare fight me Princess! I have much more power than you!" Maleficia said, gripping onto the sword.

"Twilight and her friends have the Elements of Harmony!" Reina said, stepping forward to join the upcoming fight. Maleficia just laughed and said "What good will that do?! You need the seventh element in able to defeat me, but he is long gone now!"

"That's what you think Maleficia!"

Everypony turned to the sound of that voice, and even Maleficia had both a shocked and surprised face when she turned and saw who it was. Smarty was standing up on his four legs and facing against the goddess, ready for a fight. "No… you can't be alive! I killed you!" Maleficia said, watching Smarty put a glaring smile at her.

"Yes you did kill me, but when I met that somepony in my visions of dying, she told me that I was given another chance at living the fight." Smarty said. Rainbow Dash was confused by who this she was that Smarty experienced and asked "Who was it in your visions?"

Smarty kept his eyes on Maleficia to watch what she did. "Well, you're still too late Smarty! But now that you're here, you and your friends will bow to me!" Reina stood next to Smarty and shouted "We will never bow to you!" Maleficia look enraged and drew a storm cloud over Canterlot with her hands. She finally said "Very well… If you all won't bow before me… then you shall cower before an all-powerful goddess!"

Princess Celestia stood before her now and said "You may have stolen our four friends' immortalities, but I shall not let you proceed to rule Equestria…" And she charged towards the goddess and clashed her horn with Maleficia's sword. "…I will protect my subjects at all costs!"

Maleficia flew into the air and used her hands to fire a beam of fire towards the alicorn, with Celestia firing a beam of light from her horn. Maleficia knew that she was stronger than Celestia and moved closer towards her, while Celestia focused her magic on her. Maleficia had thrown a powerful uppercut to Celestia, and it had knocked Celestia onto the ground.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight cried out, and her fiery mane returning to normal when she galloped to the collapsed Princess Celestia. Smarty galloped over to the princess and said "Hold on there, Celestia. I'll go and take care of Maleficia." Celestia got up and weakly said "Go… use your element… destroy her…" before she collapsed onto the ground, passed out.

Smarty trotted towards the dragon goddess who was looking out the window at the city of Canterlot as the rebellion fought with the dragons. Maleficia turned to the alicorn standing brave behind her and said "At last… the seventh element comes to face me and try and take me down! Well, you won't stand a chance against me, prince!"

"Well in that case, I would do everything I can to protect everypony, even Twilight from you! We'll never listen to your schemes or plans to rule highest of all Equestria! So yes, we'll battle… and we'll end this… together!" Smarty said, opening his wings and pouncing onto Maleficia, both of them falling off the balcony as a result.

Smarty used his magic to hit Maleficia in the face. Maleficia let out a groan of pain upon the first hit of magic and grabbed Smarty by the neck. Smarty couldn't breathe at all. "DIE!" Maleficia shrieked out during their fall off the Canterlot Castle and down the mountain below. Something immediately caught Smarty's eye, one of Canterlot City's balconies, if he can grab on he can stop his fall.

Smarty kept getting strangled as he reached out his hoof towards the oncoming balcony ledge and they both were coming down fast. Maleficia had a look of anger and fire was within her eyes. It was only a matter of seconds when Smarty saw Maleficia fall farther down and let go of her grasp. Smarty looked at his hoof, it was grabbing onto the ledge and he pulled himself onto the city and continued to watch her fall.

"Well that was some extremely easy work to fight her there. She's gone now. Looks like I don't have to use the-" Smarty said, before the floor nearby rose up, revealing none other than Maleficia herself. She was laughing at this point and threw a fireball straight at the purple alicorn. The fireball hit Smarty on the back right leg and it felt like a burn of fire. Smarty was knocked forward onto the ground by the small impact, and he was struggling to get up. Maleficia threw another fireball to his front right leg and he fell onto the ground again.

"Pathetic little alicorn! Did you really think you could simply defeat me with a single fall?! I am a goddess, I can never die!" Maleficia shouted as she watched the weakened alicorn struggle to fight her.

Smarty began to charge up his horn, releasing an attacking beam at her. The beam had hit Maleficia near the chest, which sent her flying back a bit.

_When your time has come_

_You know you'll be lonely once again_

_And the final winter comes to us all_

_Life is treacherous_

_But you're not the only who must pretend_

_We're a second in time_

Maleficia landed on her back and looked up off the ground at the now-weakened alicorn. Maleficia scooped herself up off the ground and noticed everypony in the city of Canterlot was gathering to watch the fight between her and the prince. A dragon appeared to try and attack Smarty, but she threw her hand in front of it as an order to stop, the dragon flew off with obedience and she turned back to Smarty.

Smarty stood proudly and looked into her fiery red eyes and he took a sigh, and speaking "It is not too late to turn back from your evil side. Throw it away and side with us, you'll never have to hurt anyone."

_We're the last in the line_

_Of the prey that walks the earth_

_Good and evil combined_

Maleficia just fumbled for a moment with thought about this, but she was hiding her tricking smile. When she finally turned around, she wielded another fireball in her hand. "I think you know exactly what my answer is, prince! You could have been my successor, but you took your own opportunity away… and now you must pay the price dearly!" and cast the fireball straight at him.

Smarty gasped when he saw the flaming ball coming towards him and thinking fast, he could cast a temporary five-second spell to bounce it off of him and back to Maleficia. He ignited his horn and could feel the magic bubble in his shape surrounding him. The flame came, bouncing off the bubble's shield and popping it in the process. The fireball came hurling back towards Maleficia, hitting her near the chest and causing her to stumble a bit before catching her own fall.

Smarty summoned his element of love onto his neck and said "I'll use my Element of Love if I have to, Twilight and the others are there to back me up." Maleficia just chuckled and said "Oh what a likely story of what you'll do to me!" Smarty interrupted "But it is true! With the power of the elements, we could use them immediately to defeat you as you are a being with no friendship in your heart! Kindness, Honesty, Loyalty, Generosity, Laughter, Magic and Love are more powerful than your godly powers!"

_I am the god in my own history_

_The master of the game_

_I may believe if she would come to me_

_And whisper out my name_

_Sometimes I wonder where the wind has gone_

_If life has ever been_

_Sometimes I wonder how belief alone_

_Can cut me free from sin_

Maleficia growled at Smarty during his speech and then said "But your element is cracked, it probably won't work!" Smarty responded by pulling off the shattered glass, revealing another glass outside to see that the element is protected.

Twilight and her friends, bearing their elements came rushing onto the scene and began watching the fight between Smarty and Maleficia. Twilight wanted to help Smarty with the fight, but a hoof went on her back and Princess Luna's voice said "Do not interfere with the fight. It is Smarty and Maleficia's fight only." Twilight just watched, but felt desperate to take action and help Smarty fight her. Then, a glimpse of light by Maleficia caught Twilight's attention. There was a weakness to Maleficia's godly immortality, it was the blood inside her that could be extracted by only a small take that Twilight could use with a needle.

But she remembered Smarty's fear of needles before she and him got married, but it was a sacrifice that she had to take. She took a look on her right to see Nurse Redheart standing with a moving tray of first aid kits and syringes. Twilight softly ignited her horn and moved the spare and clean syringe away from the tray, and held it close to wait for the moment to attack and extract her immortality.

_When you close your eyes_

_Mementos of summer retrieves your mind_

_Like a drizzled afternoon cleans the air_

_When the winter blows_

_You're glad you remember you really tried_

Twilight finally caught the attention when both Maleficia and Smarty were staring each other down and she galloped straight towards Maleficia like a Canterlot guard. "TWILIGHT! NO!" Her friends were calling, but it was too late when she threw the syringe straight into the side of Maleficia.

The goddess let out a loud shriek while Twilight used her magic to extract the immortality. The blood was shown to be bright and shining as light and Twilight took out the syringe with Maleficia's immortality, leaving the goddess… mortal.

Reina took the syringe from Twilight and started to extract herself and her other sisters with the immortalities within the blood of their wicked sister. Maleficia finally said "Ah, I don't need that immortality; I can just take them all down when I'm finished with you Smarty!"

_And it comes to an end_

_Even winter... life fall_

_And we all have our beliefs_

_Pray for mercy for all_

Smarty ignited his horn and took aim towards the mortal goddess' head and firing an offensive beam. Maleficia used her right wing to block the magic beam from hitting her and the beam was dispersed. The purple alicorn just stood there in awe, watching her develop her new defensive maneuver. "What good will that do?! Even without my immortality, I am still strong!" Maleficia said, now taking herself to the sky.

"Come now… prince. I know that you want to have revenge on the very human that betrayed you." Maleficia said, using her index finger on her left hand to tempt him to come closer and attack her. Smarty looked in her eyes, she had a grin on her face with her furrowed brows. It was a trick.

"Well, what are ya waiting for Smarty?! Go on and get her!" Applejack called out, seeing Smarty eye to eye with Maleficia. Smarty turned his eyes over to his friend and said "No, it's a trick! If I move up there, who knows what she'll do to me!" And when he turned back, he saw a fireball coming straight towards him right before his eyes.

_I am a prince without a mystery_

_The deal is done within_

_I will embrace the coldest winter breeze_

_And pay for every sin_

The fireball came hurling towards Smarty who had a face of fright cross onto him. Twilight saw it coming and jumped in front of Smarty to protect him as the fireball hit the ground next to them and letting out a large fiery explosion. The explosion soon cleared and all that could be seen of where Smarty and Twilight were, clouds of smokes around that area. Maleficia finally landed and said "Smarty Heart and Princess Twilight Sparkle… are dead! The Elements of Harmony have failed!"

The crowds of dragons that now surrounded the area were laughing along with Maleficia. She looked down upon the crowd of frightened ponies and said "Now… Citizens of Equestria, I am your official ruler of the land and shall reshape it into the way that I want the land to be. If anyone or anypony is to dare defy me… they shall be executed by none other than me!"

Maleficia took an eye onto Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadence who was crying over the loss of Twilight with Shining Armor. She opened her arms and hands wide and built up a spell to send out a giant fireball towards the princesses. "Well, I already know who I am going to start with for the execution… your princesses!"

Celestia watched in horror as the giant spell she conjured unleashed a giant city-size fireball on the top of her. The goddess threw it at the three princesses to watch their struggle to get away from them. And Maleficia flew there laughing and awaiting for the death of the leaders of Equestria to come. Maleficia opened her eyes to see that her fireball was stopped. "WHAT?! B-but how?!" She said, turning to where she supposedly killed Twilight and Smarty and had a face of shock of what she saw.

_I am a prince without a mystery_

_The deal is done within_

_I will embrace the coldest winter breeze_

_The journey can begin_

_I'm still the god in my own history_

_I still believe that she will come to me_

_And whisper out my name_

Smarty and Twilight had both their elements activated and glowing. Smarty had his right hoof around Twilight, protecting her while the elements were activated. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash joined the two with their elements glowing white. Twilight looked at Maleficia from below her.

"Maleficia, nobody and nopony can stop the Elements of Harmony. Not even you will." She said, furrowing her eyebrows in a cross of bravery and anger.

Maleficia still wasn't impressed by Twilight's survival from that fire she sent to him and Smarty, just giving a small raspberry at the princess of magic.

Smarty decided it was now the time to act with the portal spell that the Fausticorn taught him and he lit up his horn lightly, with sweat coming down from his brow. A large circular sized portal showing an alternate world of Equestria from its skies appeared in the image of the portal. Maleficia just turned to Smarty and said "Pfft, how are you going to get me into there? Are you going to force me to?"

Princess Celestia stood before the evil goddess and said "Maleficia, because of your crimes towards Equestria, and your crimes in attempting to kill your sisters. I banish you… into another Equestria where you will feel more pain there."

Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves as she flew and said "Alright, start up the Elements!" which everypony looked at the rainbow pegasus and nodded, starting the power of the Elements of Harmony.

The seven elements grew bright and Maleficia watched in horror as the defense of Equestria grew large. "No… stop!" She shouted, trying to fall for her trick of surrendering.

Smarty and Twilight's eyes glowed white and they both gazed into each other's eyes romantically. Smarty stroked Twilight's soft and silky mane whilst Twilight flapped her wings and had her hooves wrapped around him.

After a few moments, the Elements were powered to a maximum and both Twilight and Smarty pressed their lips together, unleashing the giant rainbow beam that spread up into the air and down towards Maleficia.

Maleficia wasn't going to give up this fight as she used her power to grab ahold of Reina and levitate her violently and fast over to her. "If I'm getting exiled… she's going with me!" Maleficia shouted, taking a firm hold onto her own sister.

The Elements of Harmony's rainbow beam grabbed Maleficia and her sister and were pushing them into the portal with no way of escaping. Rose turned to her other sisters, Rita and Sara with the look of desperation. She said "Come on girls, let's go and help our sister Reina out of there." The four girls ran towards the portal where Princess Luna was struggling to keep a hold onto Reina.

Reina was trying to escape from Maleficia's grasp, but her evil sister was keeping a grip on her foot with her right claw. Rita reached through the portal and took a hold of Reina's hand giving it a pull. But still Maleficia hung on. "Tick tock Rita, the portal will be closing soon!" Maleficia said with a laugh.

"Sara!"

Sara's head rose up and turned to her right in which she saw Spike with her own sword. The young dragon threw the sword by a lucky aim and Sara caught it and piled up on Princess Luna, seeing Maleficia try to escape the beam of the Elements of Harmony.

"Pulling me back will only keep me in Equestria, I can fix your world!" Maleficia shouted, starting to slowly climb Reina's leg.

"We already fixed it my sister!" Sara called out and raising her sword, causing Maleficia to look up at her and stop climbing. "And you Maleficia… are not coming back to hurt our friends or the princesses EVER AGAIN!"

Sara threw the sword straight at Maleficia's hand, causing her to let go and the element beam to let go as well. Maleficia could be seen falling and her last words that she was heard yelling was "Grab me! Please! GRAB ME!"

Reina was pulled in by Rita and all the four sisters, princesses and the citizens watched as the element beam surrounded the portal and closed it tight. Maleficia had been sealed away from their Equestria… not temporarily though… forever.

The element beam was pulled back towards the light that the seven elements dwelled in and began swirling around Smarty from head to hoof. Smarty opened his eyes to see why the beam had surrounded him. A hoof went onto his shoulder and he started to feel woozy when he looked up to see the ghost of the Fausticorn looking down upon him. "Relax, prince… because you helped the land of Equestria with your princess… I will help you in return." Smarty tried to open his mouth to ask why, but the Fausticorn placed his hoof onto his mouth and ignited her horn to place something for him.

The elements soon powered down and the Fausticorn disappeared before the civilians or princesses of Equestria could take notice. The elements flew down onto the ground, landing onto their hooves. Smarty landed on his hooves and took Twilight's hoof and gazing into her beautiful eyes.

"You… you did wonderful Smarty." Twilight said, smiling at Smarty and gently pressing her lips onto his, sharing a passionate kiss on the lips.

"No problem, my princess. But I'm just glad that you're safe and sound." Smarty said, taking his gentle hoof and stroking her soft mane once again, then gently nuzzling his face with hers.

_Some day we may come to peace_

_And reach beyond behind the lies_

_And I will await you_

_Until I close my eyes_

_Close my eyes_

_Close my eyes..._

Smarty began to feel the burden of being tired come upon him and he said "Well, I know… I know for certain that everything… is…"

Before he could finish his own sentence, Smarty fell onto his side and his eyes closed. Twilight gasped and galloped closer next to him. Twilight began to feel his heartbeat, to feel it beating still. She took a sigh of relief and used her magic to place her prince onto her back to carry him to the nearby hospital.

"I'll get you to a hospital. Everything will be just fine, Smarty."

Those were the last words that Smarty heard before he had fallen unconscious.

**END OF ACT III**

* * *

_I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this! The Smarty Heart and Maleficia OCs is originals made by me and the Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara OCs are created by D.J. Scales._


	14. I

**A/N: Well, this is it! The last two parts! But it's not done yet, only one more to go... the epilogue, and then the Smarty Heart series is officially done.**

* * *

**ACT IV – GRAND FINALE**

* * *

That very sound of beeping was dim at first, but then grew when Smarty was starting to slowly regain consciousness. His eyes were still closed and the sound of talking sounded blurred nearby, but slowly coming. Who could it have been talking? Well, he figured that it must have been Dr. Stable and Princess Celestia chatting with each other about his condition. But there was the high-pitched voice as well that could be known as Pinkie Pie's.

Smarty began to slowly open his eyes, bringing light to his sight. There were multiple colors at the end of his bed and a certain lavender colour right next to him in bed. His vision cleared and sprung his eyes straight open, surprised to see everypony. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, Dr. Stable, Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence, the human leaders and his princess Twilight was there with him.

"Smarty! You were absolutely wonderful!" Twilight said, giving her prince a gentle, romantic hug from his bed. Smarty looked at himself, he had a bunch of hospital wrapping all on his head except his eyes and Dr. Stable was cutting off the strips to reveal his face.

Rarity approached Smarty on the other side and said "Smarty, you were positively fabulous darling! And I'm just being generous! You can come into the Carousel Boutique any day!" She had put on a kind smile and shared a friendly hug with him.

"Did you see how we dealt with Maleficia, Smarty?! It was awesome!" Rainbow Dash said, but then looked at the human leaders and gulped as they were actually the ones that defeated her and were giving the pegasus annoyed eye rolls. "Err… sorry." Rainbow Dash said, and backed away a bit from the human leaders and approached the side of Smarty's bed.

"You were really brave out there, Smarty. When you're not busy… you can help me feed my animals at any time you want to." Fluttershy said. Smarty nodded his head and gave a smile at Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down, saying "Wasn't that excited? It was just like that time when we were just the six elements and we defeated Nightmare Moon and Discord! But with you Smarty, it's officially a party for seven elements!"

Applejack came trotting forward toward Smarty and gave him a friendly hug. "I… I don't know what to say, Smarty. You're welcome to help me at any time, my friend." Smarty shared the hug with her for a few moments. "Of course Applejack, you're near the top of my friends list of ponies I like to help and hang out with." Smarty said, shaking his earth pony friend's hoof. Applejack kept her friendly smile.

The young baby dragon Spike hopped onto Smarty's hospital bed and said "You and the others were amazing! You did such a spectacular job in fighting Maleficia in the beginning!" The baby dragon then pounced onto Smarty in a friendly way and gave him a hug. The purple alicorn wrapped his hooves around his dragon friend and gave him a tight, friendly hug.

"Well, are you ready to see Smarty's face?" Dr. Stable asked, snipping off the last string that held the hospital wrappings around Smarty's face and the wrappings dropped off of the prince's head. Everypony gasped and grabbed a big mirror so Smarty could see himself. When Smarty looked in the mirror, he had a very shocked, but surprised and happy expression on his face.

Smarty no longer had the snout of a mare's as he did through the years, he now had the hoof of a full-grown male stallion prince. "Oh Smarty, you look absolutely wonderful with that new look on you." Twilight flirted, making Smarty's cheeks blush happily. He then moved forward to his sweetheart Twilight and gave to her a kiss on the lips.

After the kiss was done, Smarty invited Twilight to cuddle with him in his hospital bed. Twilight smiled, and got herself comfortable as she climbed up onto the hospital bed and lay next to Smarty, with him putting a wing around her. Princess Celestia finally approached Smarty and placed a hoof on his shoulder. She had a smile on her face.

"Prince Smarty, you have done so well to save Equestria. I give the honor of calling you, the seventh element and the rest of the Elements of Harmony the true heroes of Equestria." Princess Celestia said with a reassuring smile on her face.

Smarty then looked towards Reina and said "And what about Maleficia's fate? Will she be alright?"

Rita just said "Well, from what I can tell Smarty, she's going to be sealed away… for a very long time. She'll probably learn her lesson when in the alternate universe you pulled open." Reina, Rose and Sara smiled and nodded in agreement.

Smarty finally turned to Dr. Stable and asked "Doctor, if it's alright… can I get out of the hospital early?" The unicorn doctor nodded and said "Of course you can, Prince Smarty. Just remember to get lots of rest for the next two days." Smarty smiled and shook the doctor's hoof, saying "Don't you worry one bit, Doc."

* * *

Smarty, Twilight, Princess Cadence and Warp trotted down the hallway of the Royal Canterlot Hospital. Smarty trotted next to Twilight and both of them were holding hooves together which made Princess Cadence really happy to see the love devoted to both Smarty and Twilight.

"If you two want, I have an extra bedroom just waiting for both of you when you come to visit the Crystal Empire just like last time." Princess Cadence offered to both the lavender and purple alicorn. Twilight turned around and smiled at the princess who foal-sat her when she was a little filly and smiled, saying "I think that's something we can arrange, Cadence."

"Can I be your personal bodyguard to both of you? I used to be a bodyguard to the queen of the Changelings before I betrayed her." Warp asked, putting on a smile. Smarty gave a kind laugh and said "Of course you can, Warp!"

Both Smarty and Twilight were looking at Cadence and Warp as they trotted and then… BUMP! Twilight had run into somepony. But more of a Canterlot Royal guard of course. The guard turned around to reveal his gamboge coloured face and blue eyes as he looked down at Twilight. "We've got to stop bumping into each other like this." The pegasus guard said as he gently took Twilight's hoof and helped her up.

Smarty eyed on him carefully in case he tried anything funny on his princess as he walked away with a smile. Twilight then turned to Princess Cadence and said "Who… who was that? Cause I swear me and Smarty have seen him before."

Princess Cadence put a hoof onto her chin and said "Oh, I believe it's one of the guards from the Crystal Empire who just transferred to Canterlot. Flash Sentry is his name."

Smarty was glaring daggers straight at Flash Sentry as he walked away. How dare that stallion take his princess' hoof and help her up! It should have been his job as her prince. Twilight soon noticed the envy in Smarty's eyes and said "Now now Smarty, you don't want to become Nasty Scar again, do you?" Smarty just turned to Twilight and said "But why would that pegasus try to-"

Before Smarty could say more, Twilight gently pressed her soft and gentle lips onto his and after a few moments, she let go and said "Because he's not the one for me. It's you Smarty… you're the one for me to have and hold."

Smarty and Twilight finally put on another kiss which perked more smiles from Cadence and Warp, the new bodyguard of Prince Smarty and Princess Twilight. "It looks like Friendship really is Magic!" Princess Cadence said.

Twilight and Smarty just looked at each other during that statement and romantically giggled, placing their horns together in love. Cadence was right, Friendship really was magic. "I think I'll give Flash a chance." Smarty said, no longer feeling envy over the pegasus guard.

The land of Equestria could now have the peace that it always meant to have. The Elements of Harmony were reunited and the Equestria was saved… thanks to Prince Smarty and Princess Twilight. "Say, I think we should write a letter to Princess Celestia on a lesson I learned." Smarty said, with Twilight smiling and pulling out a blank piece of paper with a quill, ready to write.

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_For the couple of months when I was Nasty Scar, I didn't realize that if I banished the ones that I loved, I might never see them again. But there was always another way to meet them sometime again in the future. So in overall, the moral lesson I learned was that losing ponies and people I love hurts… but if I truly love them, then one day I'll meet them again and be reunited. With me reunited with my element and the rest of the elements, I can say that the Elements of Harmony are powered to protect Equestria once again._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Smarty_"

When Twilight sent the letter, Smarty trotted outside with her and looked out the balcony of Canterlot to face Equestria, then finally said "I've been through a lot of adventures." He finally turned around to face Twilight and began to sing.

_I was so frightened_

_I almost ran away_

_I didn't know that I could do_

_Anything I needed to_

_And then a bolt of lightning_

_Hit me on my head_

_Then I began to see_

_I just needed to believe in me_

_Now I, I believe in me_

_And I, I believe in something more_

_Than you can understand_

_Yes, I believe in me_

_O-ooh and I believe in me_

_Ooh yes I believe in something more_

_Than you can understand_

_Yes, I believe in me_

_Listen!_

_They said I didn't stand a chance_

_I wouldn't win no way_

_But I've got news for you_

_There's nothing I can't do_

_Ain't no pretending_

_Ain't no make believe_

_But I've got to be the one_

_I gotta do what must be done_

_And I believe in me_

_Whoa-o and I believe in something more_

_Than you can understand_

_Yes, I believe in me_

_Well you know that I believe in me_

_Ooh yes and I believe in something more_

_Than you can understand_

_Yes, I believe in me_

_I believe in me_

_Yes, I believe in me_

_Yeah!_

_I don't need no money_

_I don't need no fame... No!_

_I just need to believe in me_

_And I know most definitely_

_Don't need to get wasted_

_It only holds me down_

_I just need a will of my own_

_And the balls to stand alone_

_Cause I believe in me_

_Whoa-o and I believe in something more_

_Than you can understand_

_Yes, I believe in me_

_Whoa-a, and I believe in me_

_Well you know that I believe in me_

_Ooh yes and I believe in something more_

_Than you can understand_

_Yes, I believe in me_

_I believe in me_

_Yes, I believe in me!_

_Yes, I believe in me!_

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!_


	15. Finale

**A/N: Well... this is it. The finale to the Smarty Heart series. There might be another one which happens to be a Hearth's Warming Eve story for Christmas, I'll be starting it shortly in November after the fourth season has begun. It will basically be about Smarty meeting Sunset Shimmer, but he has trouble balancing whether to make it Twilight's best Hearth's Warming Eve... or Sunset's Hearth's Warming Eve.**

**I'd personally like to thank Sol1234 and D.J. Scales for recommending me the OCs that I put in late 2012 - 2013. I couldn't have progressed further with the series if it weren't for you guys.**

**Oh, and one more thing... I'll be making a story about the son of Celestia, and it would turn out to be myself in that story. Thank you once again, enjoy the epilogue and I'll probably see you sometime in the future.**

* * *

_In the alternate world of Equestria…_

The sun shined by the Everfree Forest as the light came through the shed's windows. The yellow pegasus Fluttershy was sitting there drinking her tea. It seemed really peaceful and quiet and her animals were playing among the carpet, and chattering.

Maleficia was seen coming down from the sky and was screaming on her way down. She came down like she was an asteroid coming down from outer space. The sound of screaming got Fluttershy's attention and she perked both her head and ears up to hear the screaming as she looked around.

The demonic woman came crashing down from Fluttershy's roof and the yellow pegasus looked extremely shocked to see somepony she hadn't seen before drop into her home.

Maleficia slowly rose her head from off the ground, saying "Uhhh… where am I?" She finally turned to her left and saw Fluttershy sitting there on her flank with a glare and a teacup in her hoof. The yellow pegasus put down the teacup and approached the demonic mortal goddess, looking her straight in the eye. And it spoke with a male voice.

"You're in my shed…"

* * *

_In the Normal Equestria universe, The Crystal Empire…_

The Crystal Empire shone at night as the Crystal guards walked around the Castle. Inside, there was a room with a mirror from among the interior near the palace room. The mirror was also known as "The Crystal Mirror". But it was no ordinary mirror, it was actually a portal that would open once every thirty moons.

The mirror finally dispersed a light, and an amber-colored hoof came out from the mirror, when the unicorn stepped out and had a smile on her face. It was not a mean kind of smile, it was more of a confident smile from the unicorn Sunset Shimmer that stepped through the portal. The unicorn finally sighed and looked at herself in the magic mirror.

"You can do this Sunset. I'm sure Princess Twilight and Prince Smarty will most likely want me as their student. I just know it… but how will Princess Celestia react? Well, I'll just have to see… but I do know that I'm ready to learn the magic of Friendship!"

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
